Damn you Woman!
by man22
Summary: When Vegeta tries to reach super saiyan, nothing appears to be standing in his way.... well other then a certain blue haired woman. review
1. Vegeta's paralysis

Emerging from the gravity chamber he stumbled over his own jelly like legs. The pain that excruciated so badly had not yet gone. The longing for rest crept in as he practically crawled out of the chamber after a long week of training.

Vegeta tumbled of the ramp and landed as a heap on the grassy floor before him. He rubbed some blood of his forehead and watched the stars that stationed themselves in the air laughing at his hideous condition. Blood shot from one of his eyes, his chest plate ripped in multiple places blood steadily seeping from the cuts causing those rips and worst of all his anger flared like a bull after seeing something red.

"Why can't I get up, god help me" he said as he attempted to sit down. To his further anger he couldn't. "i cant feel my legs!" he muttered to himself. Strange thoughts overcame him at that second. He started wondering if he had legs or not.

"hmm maybe I sliced them off when I tried to doge a distructo disk that I learned how to do off that bald midget, no wait that can't be right I walked out of hear' he aimlessly thought. 'God if kakkarot did this to become a super sayin I'm nowhere near his level. Dam you kakkarot!'.

At that instance he heard footsteps approaching him. He continued looking forward as if no one was there knowing exactly who it was. He started to mumble under his breath things like " great when I thought I had piece and quiet." and "maybe if I close my eyes she'll think i'm dead and will leave me alone."

Suddenly a face popped up in front of his and stared down at him. Bulma became concerned as she saw Vegeta lying down on the ground with his eyes closed. Fortunately for Vegeta he had trained himself to lower his heart beat to zero, something he picked up from the weakling Nappa as a means to escape a fight.

"Oh My God! Vegeta!" she screamed as she sat on top of him applying compressions to his chest.

'just go' Vegeta thought pleading with god to make her vanish.

Suddenly he felt her hands pinching his nose and grabbing his chin. She thrust his mouth open attempting to begin resuscitation.

' what is she doing' he thought a hint of regret filled his body.

The second Bulma's lips touched his mouth Vegeta opened his eyes wide looking at a pair of delicately shut eyes that where millimetres away from his. He felt the women blow into him while her mouth was pressed down on his.

Bulma lifted her upper torso and opened her eyes to perform another compression when she saw his face, his eyes and mouth where wide open, a look of confusion then anger overcame her as she stared down at a very alive Vegeta.

"what the HFIL Vegeta!" she screamed rubbing at her mouth. He looked at her with that same startled face he felt he had on for over a minute.

"you tricked me!" she said looking angrily down at him.

"Woman, get of my pelvis before you crush it, I'm in no shape to allow you to use me as a chair." he said finally closing his mouth and regaining his senses. Bulma blushed slightly as she got up from on top of him.

"i see your in a great deal of pain , well I ain't gonna help you cause you played that trick on me" she said turning around and crossing her arms as she began to walk off.

"Woman, wait!" Vegeta stated lying on the floor "can you check if my legs are still attached to me?"

"'Check them yourself you jerk" she said turning around to reveal a frown on her face

"I can't move my neck" Vegeta feebly stated trying to regain control of his bodily functions.

"yes they are still attached to you" a smirk formed on Bulma's face as she said those words.

" That is satisfactory, your assistance is not needed further more" he stated revealing his own smirk.

" fine then piss here and see if I care" she stated as she ran back inside capsule corp giggling.

"PISS , the prince of sayins does not need to PISS!" he shouted back. Suddenly he felt an uneasiness stir in his stomach. "Dam you WOMAN!" he screamed towards the towering building of Capsule corp.


	2. Morning breaks

Sunlight seeped through Bulma's room and onto her face waking her up instantly. Letting out an over exaggerated yawn she approached the balcony opening the glass door and looking towards the vast blue sky. Realising what happened last night Bulma looked towards the grassy patch of her garden seeing a sleeping saiyin. She giggled at the sight. He looked so harmless when sleeping.

Bulma left the building in the direction of Vegeta. When she arrived at his resting place she saw that his bleeding had dried and he was breathing calmly as he slept. However she also realised that he had drool protruding from the side of his mouth.

'how can something so evil be so calm?' she deeply thought looking at him as if he were a small boy.

She took out some tissues from her pocket and began to rub the drool off. As she placed the tissue on his cheek she felt a hand grab her wrist with great strength. Pain flooded her body.

"oh god my hand,VEGETA!"she screamed tears of pain forming as she desperately attempted to get free.

The prince finally opened his eyes. Beginning to focus on what was happening, Vegeta relised that he had regained control of himself.

"VEGETA" she cried still attempting to dislodge her hand from his grip.

Vegeta steadily loosened his grip on her hand as he sat up. Bulma dislodged her hand and looked at him in anger, a tear falling down her cheek.

"My....my hand.... its ppppointing east!" Bulma cried.

"what are you doing here woman, can I not have any peace and quiet around here."Vegeta said admiring the fact that he had regained self control over his body. He started rotating his wrists a couple of times to confirm that he had. After a few seconds he looked up again at the woman "your still here? I thought I made myself clear the first time."

Bulma began to sob as she clenched her wayward wrist. Her face indicated that she wanted to jump on Vegeta and strangle him to death (apparently she can't with a crippled hand, lol).

Vegeta's confusion then turned into satisfaction as he saw her awkwardly shaped wrist.

"it appears my bodily functions and muscular strength have recovered from last night. My reflexes even while asleep have regained optimum capability." he began to smirk at her pitiful form " I acknowledge your assistance in allowing me to test out myself on you"

Bulma fell to her knees tears flowing from her eyes as she began to wail, "Vegeta... help!"

"I have no time for this nonsense woman," Vegeta stated "I must train to become a super saiyin and kill Kakkarot and you and distroy this pathetic planet and make a new planet Vegeta and artificialy breed saiyin women by finding DNA samples in the wreckages of the old Planet Vegeta and bread a new saiyin empire using those women and become ruler of the universe!"

"VEGETA you bastard, my bloody HAND is broken HELP ME!!" Bulma screamed " tell me your life story some other time when I give a crap"

"MMMMY life story....CRAP... how dare you!" Vegeta yelled "get that blonde woman or your chimney head old father to help you!"

"My dad and mum are on a business trip" she screamed

"What about your male escort of a boyfriend"

"He's in the desert... what did you call him?"

"what about that bald guy"

"he's at roshi's"

"kakarot"

"At his house"

"his son"

"Were his dad is"

"his wife"

"were he is"

"the namik"

"VEGETA!"

" fine I'll help you, pathetic human." he quite liked the fact that she relied on him for once.

He grabbed her hand as he steadily got up.

"Lucky for you its only a will hurt a little" he said a smirk forming on his face. "actually it'll hurt alot"

Bulma gulped as she gazed at Vegeta's hand as it firmly gripped her disabled one.

"Now don't try to flinch unless you desire your hand to face west instead." he smirked at his own remark and actually considered the possibility.

"Here we go" he said. A small crack and an awful shrill were heard over the grounds of capsule corp.

"MY EARS woman!" Vegeta desperately attempted to regain functioning over his sensitive saiyin ears.

"oh Vegeta thank you so much" Bulma said. He relocated her hand

" I cannot hear you Woman, your banshee shrill has deafened my ears"

"I said thank you"

" what, I cannot read lips, speak up"

"I SAID THANK YOU!"  
" OK OK!" he screamed "Your shrill is excruciating I think you've popped my tympanic membrane"

recovering slightly from the event that just crushed his ears Vegeta fell back down on his back.

"Woman you may not be as strong as Freiza but you are the most detrimental opponent I have ever met. Now get lost"

After hearing those words, relief swept from her and anger dawned once more.

"you jerk first you break my hand and then you........." Vegeta had no concern to what she was saying as he lay there clearing his senses (especially his hearing)

"And then you sleep on the grass because you become partially immobilized due to your stupid training........."

He still had no intension to listen in to what she was saying.

"And then you get blood all over my grass........... and wait theres something else" her anger turned into confusion and then into laughter. Vegeta was fully aware of what she was grinning about now.

"you didn't" she replied. A blush dawned as sweat trickled down his face.

Bulma stuttered towards Vegeta and looked towards his pants. Sure enough there was a wet spot over his crotch area. "OH MY GOD, Vegeta!" she began to giggle holding her expression back desperately.

"Woman, this is entirely your baka fault!"he began to fight his tears of embarrassment. "you did not take me inside when I clearly required your assistance. If it wasn't for this gravity simulator you would be at my feat now... HEADLESS, Kakarot or no Kakarot.

She stopped her giggling and began full scale laughter.

"Oh my god Veggie needs a shower now" she laughed.

" shut up.......or ill blast you all." he screamed his whole face turning as pink as his badman shirt.

Bulma began walking off when she turned around

" well, come on Veggie, you coming or not."

Vegeta started grumbling about the apparent nickname she gave him as he followed her inside ' oh when I turn super saiyin she will pay dearly for her insolence' he thought clenching his fists.

"so what do you wanna talk about on our way there Vegeta" Bulma said

"how about my life story"

"your not serious are you"

"damn you woman!"


	3. The shower

Disclaimer: this goes for my previous chapters also, I do not own Dbz in any way, just a crazy fan that thinks Goku turning small in GT is crap.

The blush did not fade off Vegeta's face until he got into the shower. Noticing Bulma's figure from outside the shower he began to talk.

"Women, your services are no longer required!" he practically yelled out. It was as if the small amount of respect he had for the woman had faded away

"Are you sure Veggie, do you remember the last time you said that to me," she giggled again, much to his displeasure.

" Woman! You have officially made it to number 1 in my death list!" his face was practically a tomato now. Even if she couldn't see him behind the shower door he felt her presence was more then unwelcome . "If you do not leave at this instant I will make life so miserable for you, you'd wish you were dead.

"Whatcha gonna do, piss on me" she giggled aloud.

He couldn't control himself anymore, she had drawn the last straw. His hands clenched, his teeth began to grind on each other and steam developed from the top of his head.

"THAT'S IT" he shouted bolting out of the toilet and towards her" You woman, are going to wish that you were never born! When I'm through with you, you're not going to have a mouth to giggle with." he held her tightly by her shirt.

Bulma let out a small gasp. "Eh Vegeta.... um"

Vegeta expanded his devil grin. " What woman, overwelmed by the terror in my heart, well you have a front row ticket to see what I can do. Now experience a power that noone but ZARBON and DADORIA has ever seen" he looked down at her face she appeared to be blushing.

Vegeta was a tad confused at what she was blushing about." Woman what in the WORLD are you blushing about."

He was literally on fire now.

"Um.... Vegeta....EH" she pointed to the mirror that was located to his right.

He looked that way and eventually his anger vanished. He wore nothing but underwear. His face suddenly changed. The frown went, the smirk disappeared and a look of confusion hit him (you know that Mr Satan face lol)

"well...." Vegeta began, looking back towards her. He was lost of words. "this must be very awkward for you because it certainly is for me."

"oh yeah..... very." she stated blushing even wider when she relised that he hadn't let go of her yet.

A moment of silence occurred. Vegeta stared mindlessly at her still comprehending what happened.

"so Vegeta..... you gonna let me go any time soon," she whispered her face as red as an apple now.

Vegeta snapped back into reality and let her go, realising his status in this situation he scrambled back to the shower. Bulma couldn't take in what just happened. Her head felt like a cloud . She thought that fresh air might calm her down. As she walked out she heard Vegeta's voice call her.

"Hey woman"

"yeh" Bulma said her head flipping.

"mutter a word of this to anyone and i'll break your puny neck in five different places" he said regaining composure.

"whatever"she exclaimed...' except for chichi' she thought.

"and one more thing" he continued talking, however his voice lost its gruffness and gained a hint of embarrassment, "that thing with ZARBON and DADORIA... its not what it looked like."  
She tried to stop a laugh from exiting her body. It worked successfully but she couldn't hold it for much longer. So she reassured him one more time that his secret was only between them both (eh bullcrap) and finally left the bathroom.

"Goddamit! How could I have been so reckless. Barging out like that!" Vegeta yelled to himself. " that woman, She will be the end of me."

Bulma rushed down the stairs giggling. After all her time with yamcha she had never seen something like that before. She never had the chance. Every time she was with him, alone, he always said that he had something to do ' more like someone' she chuckled at the thought and then hurt overcame her as she thought back to how much times she caught him cheating on her. They were however dating now.

As she sat down the phone began to ring.

"Hello Bulma here." she answered. She was hoping it was Yamcha, mabye finally, after a couple of weeks, asking her on a date.

"Goku is here to see you" the happy voice of the receptionist was heard.

"Let him in" Bulma half sighed.

After a moment Goku entered followed by Gohan (carrying an over exaggerated homework bag) and Chi Chi.

After hearing the commotion Vegeta came down making sure he was wearing something appropriate this time. Goku was the first to recognise him.

"hey Vegeta, nice pants"

"there shorts you buffoon" grumbled a shirtless Vegeta. His expression had returned into a frown.

At that moment both ladies turned to face Vegeta. It was weird seeing him in different clothes. He usually wore his space suit. One was drooling the other confused. Chi Chi frantically stopped Bulma from creating a river. His vast muscle texture looked enhanced in reality. Bulma had seen his muscles like this twice so far however she wasn't focusing on them the first time (WINK WINK).

"GGGoku why don't you and Vegeta spar somewhere else" Chi Chi exclaimed. Vegeta began to grin as he saw Bulma's reaction.

"What woman, never seen a shirtless sayin in your life." he exclaimed

"Eh Vegeta lets go" Goku said grabbing his hand and using instant transmission to teleport them to the mountains.

After Vegeta relised what just happened he began to talk with Goku.

"so Kakkarot you want to spar"

" yeah, but gee Vegeta it looks like you've settled in on earth. I mean really those shorts look like...."

"hey kakarot"

"what"

"shut up"

"ok"

they began sparing

Meanwhile in Capsule corp.

Bulma: "habahabahabahabahaba...."

Back to Vegeta and Goku

"Hey Vegeta I didn't actually come to Capsule Corp just to spar with you. I'm inviting you and Bulma to our house for a party."Goku said sitting down next to Vegeta after their spar.

"i will never go to your stupid party porcupine head" replied Vegeta.

"hey don't call me that"

"buffoon"

"not that either"

"ape"

"no"

"baboon"

"no"

"clown"

"Eh fine with me"

" Fine, i will never go to your stupid party clown."

"there's food"

Vegeta looked at Goku a grin forming on his face

"that changes my whole perspective.... how much"

"All you can eat sayin style"

"count me in." Vegeta said "first I will eat your food and then I will kill you. See how evil I am"

"not really"

"DAMMIT kakarot why can't you just say yes and make me happy"

"How can that possibly make you happy. I mean first you..."

"hey clown"

"what"

"shut up"

"ok"

After Goku and the rest left capsule corp Vegeta sat down for a well deserved rest infront of the TV.

Bulma walked in. Seeing he had a shirt on she sighed and sat next to him (on a separate couch).

"What" he eventually said

" oh I was hoping you'd ask... well I'm going to be a contestant on Ready Steady Cook on T.V" she did not know why she was telling him this.

"so"

"i need another person to come with me. I was hopping to take Yamcha but if he can't make it mabye you could come."

"hmph" Vegeta seriosly had no time to listen to what ever she had to say so he just left for the gravity simulator.

She thought of following him to see first hand how vigorising his exercising is.

After Vegeta entered the spaceship Bulma sneaked towards one of the windows of the Gravitron. She saw what she desired (Vegeta in shorts training hard). She continued the river she left of when Chi Chi was here.

Vegeta continued training not careing about the woman that stared at him from outside. He quite liked training in shorts. His muscles felt more elastic, more free, he relised that training this way may pay to his advantage, 'however something must be done about that banshee outside my window' he thought smirking at the lost face outside the spaceship.

Suddenly the lights went out along with the Gravitron. He then saw a figure coming into the spaceship.

"sorry Vegeta I forgot to recharge the Gravitron's Battery cells"

"Dam you Woman" he yelled into the darkness which was her.


	4. limbs of explosion

Disclaimer: I dun own anyfin.... god dammit

Vegeta threw another punch towards...Eh... nothing as he continued to train in the gravity simulator. He had come accustomed to training in shorts now. His body co-ordination had been enhanced over the recent days. He felt so close to supersaiyin he could feel it.

Bulma's parents had recently came back from their busness trip. Bulma had been sitting down wondering about a particular saiyan prince when her father walked in on her. She acknowledged him with a nod.

"so sup dad,"

"well I invented these new enhanced training bots for Vegeta. I thought it was better then fixing the old ones he broke" he said puffing on a cigarette. " I thought maybe you should give him them they work perfectly up to 700 times Gravity."

"Why can't you give them to him?" she said.

"When I turned on the video screen he growled at me. Apparently he was mad at something. When I tried talking to him he said 'get lost chimney head. I am yet to decipher what this means but I think he is mad at me. So be a hun and do this for me."

Bulma chuckled. Her dad may have been a legendary scientists but his social skills were next to none. She retrieved the bots from his arms and headed towards a training Vegeta.

She knocked at the front door and almost immediately a blast shot through the chamber and scathed very slightly the right of her face. She looked onwards stunned in her tracks.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you to leave me alone old........Women" he opened the door to reveal Bulma. She had a cut that was bleeding now.

"OLD WOMAN HA" she screamed at him. Knowing this routine he locked his fingers in his ears to prevent any damage, "well you can forget about the training bots then".

He eyed the bots and reluctantly stepped forward towards her. She stood her ground.

"Give me them Women" he countered back.

"NO! (Vegeta holds his ears)" she screamed once more "first you blast my face then you rub it by not saying sorry!" she began to sob."do you know how much this will scar!"

Suddenly she felt a hand hold her chin with two fingers.

Vegeta sucked slightly on his free hand's index finger and then rubbed it on her tiny wound.

She looked up at him dumbstruck. Her wound rapidly vanishing.

"Our saliva has a chemical that allows an increase in the rate of cellular activity, mainly repair." He said Wiping her blood off on his shorts (to her dismay). "so scabbing is not needed and the skin heels too quickly for bacteria to enter the body, therefore no scar forms."

She paused at the interesting discovery before he spoke again.

"It is called saiyanium A (lol). It is similar to the strand saiyanium B which is found in the tail, however that chemical reacts when catalysed by blood sway, the chemical of the moon, allowing us to evolve into the Ozaru."

"Ok Vegeta but why did you do this" she didn't realise what she was saying, "Why did you help me?" She appeared to be coming closer steadily.

"To get the bots off you" he said. 'way to break the moment' she thought."What did you expect."

"oh nothing" She said, "Well tell me this?" a grin floating on her mouth.

"What is it Woman? you're wasting my time." He said standing straight again.

"Well if you can do this why don't you lick your wounds?" she continued as a sweat drop formed at the back of Vegeta's head. "like your back, its filled with scars".

He almost blushed as he began to yell at her random question "What the hell woman! Do you think me a feline"

"no but"

his blush widened until his face was burning red "And HOW do you propose I go about licking my back!" He flared "you are one of the biggest dooshbags I have ever seen"

"Well at least I'm a kind one bearing Gifts!" she yelled at him, "All you do is wait for me in the simulator ready to lick my cheeks!"

Because of that she thought her life flashed through her eyes, bracing herself to be knuckled to death by Vegeta, but the answer she received was not at all expected.

"I would have licked your brain too if I could, I think its in worse shape then Freiza right now"

Bang, right in the stomach. Thats were Vegeta got her with those words. She handed him the bots and stormed of cursing him. He continued to stare at her.

Bulma began to realise how stupid her questions actually were. 'Stupid stupid Bulma you just showed him how stupid you are' she thought hitting her palm against her head as she continued her long walk off the garden.

"Hitting your head won't help that brain issue!" Vegeta chuckled loudly at her. He heard a distant scream of frustration as his reply and his grin grew wider. He took his new treasures inside the simulator.

Bulma sat back down on her couch when she heard knocking at the door. She then heard someone coming in.

"Hey babe, just hear to check up on you" Yamcha waltzed in followed by puar.

"hey Yamcha" Bulma's pleasant voice returned her anger over Vegeta had quickly disappeared.

"I'm just going outside to train" he said running for the door caring not for her answer.

"Yeh just watch out for Vegeta, he's got new toys and I think you shouldn't annoy him!" she yelled back to a gone Yamcha.

She found a magazine next to her and opened it desperately trying to find something to do. She let out a long puff.

"Everyone else is working so hard to get ready for those androids while I'm sitting around the house doing nothing. I wish there was something I can do." She said cupping her chin with her right hand.

" BULMA, I stopped by the bakery today and look what I bought for us." Bulma's mother just entered holding a tray of cakes. "Nice ha, don't these look scrumptious." She continued her squawking. "Now which one do you want"

"they're all yours mum I'm not very hungry," Bulma exclaimed putting her hands behind her head.

"What, but Bulma whats wrong with you. Are you feeling lonely because all the boys are spending all their time training and not spending time with you" her mom said "thats it isn't it dear"

"oh please (exaggerates the please), I'm just not very hungry" Bulma yelled uncharacteristically.

Mr briefs then walked in yawning

"You know I'm starting to thing Vegeta is a few cards short of a full deck" Mr briefs said putting his hands behind his head. Bulma looked on wearily. " it wasn't enough to have the simulator create 300 times gravity for him, now his demanding that I create more equipment for him to train with and all he is going to do is break it."

"somehow that doesn't surprise me at all" Bulma answered.

"Well," her mother cut her off with her annoying voice, "I think its great he works so hard."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh sure, his training hard, but don't you think his overdoing it a bit" Mr Briefs Exclaimed, his daughter agreed with him.

"Oh no I think its very admirable. In my day a man that showed that much dedication to anything was definitely husband material," Bulma's mom replied. "A girl would be crazy to let him get away." she continued sipping her tea and after a few seconds developed a shocked look on her face, "oh no, what am I saying, I'm a married woman."

Bulma and her father looked at her startled.

Vegeta fought to dodge the shot he just created. The bots where using it as child's play bouncing it back towards him.

"I can do this", he told himself over and over as he continued to dodge the powerball.

His evasive techniques were working fine until the ball shot straight at his face carving small cuts over his right cheek.

He fell to the ground. Apparently his reflexes had increased due to training in shorts, because if he was wearing the heavy weighing space suit he wouldn't have been able to recover quickly enough to counter the deadly powerball with another.

The ball he created wrestled with the other until Vegeta couldn't take the pressure anymore and detonated them.

Bulma was eating her share of cake when an explosion rattled the ground. She looked out of the window, cake spluttered on her face. There was the wreckage, but were was Vegeta. She ran outside followed by Yamcha. Not knowing what she was doing she screamed "Vegeta!".

She looked around and finally at the ruble.

"I knew this would happen," Yamcha said, "he's been trying to do the impossible."

"Were is he" she frantically replied not taking heed to what Yamcha was saying, "Vegeta?"

She frantically tried to dig him out wondering why Yamcha wasn't helping.

Suddenly a hand popped out of the ruble launching Bulma back onto Yamcha.

She screamed at the apparent appearance of a disembodied hand. She realised it was the hand that dislocated her wrist a few days ago. She got the urge to kick it but then decided against it.

After a few seconds Vegeta's hand wasn't the only one to exit the ruble, his whole body then pushed out of the broken concrete.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked concern flooding her.

"Of course I am" Vegeta mumbled, his hard cold voice in all sorts now.

Bulma sighed deeply with relief. However her face quickly turned to anger.

"How dare you, you dweeb you almost wrecked my house what are you trying to prove" she screamed.

Vegeta stood tall and began to laugh. However that small task drained nearly all his energy and he fell back onto the ruble.

Her anger disappeared as fast as it came and she rushed to Vegeta's side. Pulling him up to a sitting position she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"you need help", she said eyeing his bloody body. He was hurt real bad.

"No I don't need help I've got training to do" he mumbled. She figured that much remembering the other time he said that... he was terribly mistaken.

"you've got to stop training for a while" she said concern growing within her. "I mean look at you, your a complete wreck"

" But I feel fine i'm a saiyan. I can take a little pain it means nothing to me" He exclaimed "and I have to get stronger then Kakkarot".

"ok sure we all know your a tough guy but you need your rest now."

( Me: I'm Bored)  
" I take orders from no one!" Vegeta said rising...... and falling.

"oh no!" Bulma yelled and took vegeta into her hands once more. He was however unconscious now though.

Vegeta woke up in bead an oxygen mask on his mouth. He found that Bulma was sitting on a chair next to him sleeping. 'What is she doing here' he though attempting to get up. His muscles had failed him twice already this week. He could hardly move. He looked back at the women.

'the female species, first they treat you like dog crap on there new shoes, the next second they're kind to you'. He stared at the woman. A weird feeling clasped around him making him shiver. He couldn't remember the last time he received this much care. It was clear that he saw the woman as different from others. She had a very feminine appearance but very feisty and apparently not afraid of a blood thirsty killer saiyan. He felt an uneasy feeling for her. One he never felt before. He quickly forgot about it as he began to remember his recent dream. He coughed slightly accidentally waking Bulma up (to his dismay)"

"Ah mister miracle is awake" she said a tear of relief flashing down her eye.

"Bah what do you want"

"Well Vegeta" she said rubbing her eyes, "You've been out for almost a week and seeing that you've recovered slightly is great." Her face turned straight to anger, "however your EXPLOSION tore of my balcony!"

Vegeta began to worry for his life as she approached him arms clenched.

To his delight she relaxed and sat next to him on the bed. "But I'm glad you're okay" She began combing his hair with her hands. To his surprise it felt quite good. As all his body trembled with pain, that one area, his head, had relaxed under Bulma's fingers. For that moment in his life he relaxed, not caring about anything around him but Bulma's masterful hand. It drove energy and vitality into him. She suddenly stopped.

Vegeta found that he'd been closing his eyes and smiling through the whole thing. Bulma got up from the bed and went towards the door. Vegeta stared at her.

"WAIT... the Prince of Saiyans did not tell you to STOP!" He yelled at her

"Well who in the world is going to get dinner ready!" She yelled back "don't you want to eat. Well what is it?"

Vegeta had a hard time thinking about this so he gave up and let her go. After she left the door he almost immediately felt his stomach tense. 'not this time' he thought

Bulma was halfway down the stairs when she heard Vegeta scream "Woman!".

"What!"

"help me get to the bathroom!"

She grinned widely. "Coming!".

A few days had past and Vegeta was back to training. However he was nowhere near full health. Only a half an hour in and Bulma was on the video screen arguing with him. He had told her repeatedly to leave him alone but to no avail.

"Vegeta! To bed NOW!"

"NO!" Vegeta continued to throw kicks

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"  
"NOW!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"

"NOW!"

"HA! tricked you. Now go inside!"

He had had enough "WOMAN leave now before I …..."

He lost his balance landing on his previously injured leg and hyper extending it. The 500 times gravity didn't help either.

A huge crack was heard and than a yelp of pain.

Bulma rushed towards the simulator after turning it off from the lab switch. She opened the door and saw Vegeta sitting down hands over his leg.

"OH MY GOD, Vegeta your leg is broken" she said putting her hands towards her mouth and rushing towards his side.

The panic increased in the simulator.

"Don't worry" Vegeta panted trying to calm the mood down "I know what to do"

"You need treatment!" she screamed "NOW"

"don't panic don't panic I know what to do" he said calming down "do you remember what I did with your wrist, well this is the same thing"

"Yeh, but Vegeta this isn't a small dislocation its a..."

"Will you shut up Woman and look at the way a saiyan recovers from such injuries." he said grabbing his leg "oh GOD that hurts"

"VEGETA!"

"Listen its just a matter of rearranging bones" he panted, through clenched teeth, desperately trying to relocate his crippled leg.

A squishing noise was heard and a sharp bone penetrated from Vegeta skin.

"Whats that?"Vegeta asked himself out loud. He touched it. "OW!"

It hurt him a lot. "HMMMMMMMM. Woops I think thats my bone" he looked at it stunned. He than tapped it once or twice and a sound penetrated his ears. "Yep definitely my bone. What would you say woman... WOMAN!"

He called for her but eventually found her as white as paper on the floor.

When Bulma opened her eyes she found Vegeta sitting on the floor of the simulator. She got up and approached him.

"As it pains me to say it, I was wrong Woman. It is very much broken" Vegeta said levitating his leg with his hand. She fell onto the ground her legs up in the air.

"What are you doing standing there on your head, I need medical assistance!" he yelled at her

she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards capsule corp cursing his insolence the whole way there.

Two days had passed since that day. It was the dead of night and Vegeta found it to be a great time to train. He wasn't fully healed, but he could limp back to the Gravitron. He got up and dragged himself to the door.

"Were on earth do you think your going". A lamp turned on next to Vegeta's bed on a desk he knew too well. "if you think your going anywhere then your badly mistaken"

Vegeta turned around sweat trickled down the side of his head " And what if I go" he said regaining his grin.

"I will take it personally to break your leg again!" she screamed.

He returned to his bed defeated. He was too weak for her now. If she so much as lunged on his leg it would probably break again. 'I'll have to sneak out later' he thought.

"oh yeh and if I catch you training I will switch the simulator off and detonate it, even if your still in it" she grinned at her triumph.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" he yelled at the annoying female that sat by him.


	5. self control?

Disclaimer: yes, hear no evil see no evil, me own nothing... except for the story. Any one try steelin it and ill personally put them through the shredder... Except for veggieblueraven. Your words of wisdom have put me to tears. As I tipe my key bord is lit with tears of dispair................Even I know that what I just typed makes no sence. Well enough about me lets head to the story.

Vegeta was up and running in approximately four days after his scary encounter with Bulma. Again he trained and again he edged closer to the level of super saiyan. "Why! Why can't I be one!" his impatience infuriated his body.

Today was the day that Bulma was invited to Goku's house for a party. She relised that it was more social as Chi Chi mentioned sending Gohan to Ox king for the night. She was going with Yamcha, her boyfriend, so she wanted to make a statement in front of him and the others. She would were her finest dress.

Bulma went into her room to shower...

Meanwhile... Vegeta hovered a mile atop the simulator. He respected Mr Breif's choice of metal used on this Gravitron. Anything weaker would have been damaged by the serious powering up he was going to do.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled atop his lungs as shockwaves emitted from the rabid blue aura around him. His aura began to flash gold. On, off, on, off. His eyes flashed white, no pupils. His screames became louder his Ki increasing. He held for one minute and then lost the Ki as quickly as it came.

"...so...close..." he panted still fixed in mid air. Suddenly he heard rummaging and what appeared to be the woman's recently fixed balcony and her bathroom crippling under his last shockwave.

He looked on shocked as the only voice was a distant one screaming, "VEGETA!!! MY BATHROOM!! THAT WAS MY BATHROOM!!"

He landed infront of her prepared for the verbal bashing of his life.

After she finished squabbling he had fallen asleep on a nearbye wall.

"VEGETA!!!"

He opened his eyes immediately protecting his ears from the immediate onslaught.

"How about I use your shower?" she said grinning. To her surprise he was listening.

"What!" he said horsely

"well its your fault that my bathroom blew up",

"Wait, don't I have a say in this woman"

"No"

"Okay! But make it quick"

He knew perfectly well he was defeated. She entered his room and entered his shower. He lay on the bed beat thinking of how to kill her. That power up took a lot out of him.

After an hour she opened the door of the bathroom. He looked at the door opening.

"So you finally finished your eternal ritual of bbbbb....bathing"

He felt hot, as steam made its way into the room. She came out wrapped in a towel. He crawled back on his bed a few centimeters looking at her as if she were an alien who Vegeta had no knowledge about. Vegeta's eyes were wide and scorching as he looked at Bulma. Her skin was so clear and looked so smooth as if it was not touched before by rough hands, her hair, down upon her shoulders, so smooth and silky, her eyes gleaming beautifully at him, But the skin, the FREAKING SKIN was so magnificent.

"What?" Bulma grinned as she saw him drool.

"I...I like your skin woman" he dumbly said

"What!"

"I mean, I wan't offspring women"

"What!!"

"I mean, it is a sin women"

"What is?" she had a long grin.

"Not feeding me!" his confident voice came back to him.

"Oh really, well seeya gotta get ready for the party"

"Hmph" Vegeta said standing up and turning his back to her. Apparently trying to hide something. He found he couldn't stand up properly.

"Vegeta whats wrong?" Bulma said approaching him after she saw him arc a little.

"N...Nothing just go now" he couldn't let her see his front.

"common Vegeta you can trust me"

"No! I said leave!"

She shruggled and approached the door

'At least she overlooked my random babble' he thought regaining a grin.

"by the way Vegeta, you have nice skin too" Bulma giggled while opening the door.

"Goddamit!"

Meanwhile in the Son's house...

"GOKU!! stop playing with the wine bottle's cork and come help me NOW!" Chichi screamed loudly

"But ChiChi its so hilarious seeing it pop out like that" he said playfully, "I wonder how that happens"

"Well according to Newtons law of physics..... bla bla bla" Gohan babbled on and on. After he finally finished Goku was fast asleep.

"Good job Gohan that nonsense you just said saved us a whole lotta hurt" Chichi patted Gohan on the head.

"but Mum, what I said wasn't nonsense."

"shut up! Go get dressed NOW!"

Gohan eeped and exited the room, to her pleasure.......... and Goku woke up, to her dismay.

Back in Capsule Corpe...

'the woman looked stunning in her towel' Vegeta had drifted off into his thoughts once more as he tilted his head slightly to the right drooling. After about a minute he had refocused on the world around him. "Back to schedule", He said, " that Woman has blinded me with her disastrous 'yet sexy' body for too long. I must focus on how to become a... super....saiyan".

Vegeta stared down at his bulged up pants.

"My God, how I wish that thing would just be a broken bone from my pelvis section, its not gonna go down for a long time" He thought aloud, he started drifting again into his fantasies...'then I'd get the Woman to check it out for me'.  
"NO NO, FREAKIN HELL stop thinking those thoughts Vegeta!" He said a bit too loudly.

"What thoughts hun" said the cheerful annoying voice coming from outside. It was lil old Bulma's Mum.

'No, I can't let her see me like THIS' He thought harshly.' Maybe lying down would help my cause'

He abruptly lay down trying to rid himself of the humiliation. But his pants ripped from the front leaving his stretchy underwear.

"MY GOD, this is the only situation were I regret being a saiyan!" his muscles (ehm all of them) were obviously ten times tougher than that of a normal human such as Yamcha. "why cant they make elastic suits like what we had on Planet Vegeta!"

It was too late now. He had to act quick. He made it as if he were sleeping (good going vege-ripped his pants because of a boner-ta). Mrs Briefs came in "whats wrong hun" she saw him sound asleep.

"Musta been asleep the whole time, probably a nightmare" she was about to turn to leave when she... well you know... saw it. "EECK!", sweat trickled down Vegeta's face.'NO, DON"T COME ANY CLOSER' he thought begging god for mercy.

Mrs Briefs started giggling as she saw 'it' bulging from his ripped pants, covered by Vegeta's elastic underwear, (Memories of Anchor man lol. Not really the same but you know). However he thought they were also going to rip any second. 'Get out, Get out' he pleaded with her in his mind. Suddenly he felt her slapping his hand.

"Oh Vegeta what have you been dreaming about" Bunny giggled as she ran girlishly out of the room holding her mouth.

"Damn that women," he said sitting down again. "first she pesters my room with her presence then she threatens my self control"

He was getting up to have a shower "Eh, gives me one extra reason to kill her."

Meanwhile in the son's home

"GOKU!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PANTIES ON YOUR HEAD....GOKU!!!!!!!!!"

Okay..... well then.... back to Capsule Corp I guess.

Vegeta walked out of his room after he showered. He wore a new pair of dark blue shorts. He walked downstairs to were else but the kitchen. The last encounter had fallen out of his memory banks, 'They'll all die any way when time comes'.he took out a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it in one drag. He turned on the radio. A certain song played (review the name and I'll give you a prize).

"Coming down before you  
Is easier than spillin on the ground  
Pour my soul inside you  
Its all that you can do now to spit it out  
Fallen down around you  
Another name to pick up off the floor  
Colors bleed right through you  
Its from your mouth where your true colors pour  
Now Im rearin my ugly head  
Spinnin wheels and blinded  
Took seven years to find it  
But Im learning to fly"

He wasn't really paying attention to the song as he heard Bulma come out of her room. He looked at her coming down the stairs, his eyes went wide yet again. The dress she was wearing was so silky. It was blue and was encircled by diamonds. 'Not again' he thought looking down at his pants.

He stood up and approached her holding out his hand. "Well hello milady".

She looked at him stunned, 'eh it's a change from woman at least' she thought bringing out her hand. He gently took hold of it and brought it forth to his lips.

She giggled as she replied "Why the change of attitude?"

"Don't get too cocky women. Even if I am a psychopathic killer, I am still royalty and I find it right to acknowledge the owner of such a fine dress".

Bulma felt exhilarated but hurt. "Well how do I look. Not the dress."

"Who are you trying to impress" he said a grin on his face

"you"

"me!"

"No not that way. I just want your opinion".

"you look completely hideous" he said excusing himself. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going upstairs to eh train with my eh sword. Your welcome to follow but you would probably get poked in the eye"

He went up stairs. Bulma looked curious. 'he doesn't have a sword'. She thought and realised what he meant 'these phallic symbols have got to stop'.

Meanwhile in the son's............ you know what, forget about it. Back to capsule corp.

Bulma walked down the stairs and heard the bell ring "Oh that must be Yamcha," She waltzed happily to the door and opened it.

Yamcha smiled at her. "Hey babe wanna go or what, and plus you look incredible". His pupils changed to love hearts. He hopped he could score at least a make out tonight with her.

"Your not to shabby either."

"So lets get goin then. My car is outside."

"Not any more". They turned their faces to see Vegeta coming in leaving rubble behind him. Apparently he had flown outside earlier.

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma screamed as he smirked. "You know what Yamcha we can use one of my cars."

"Come on women" his grin widened, "it was just a bit of fun."

Yamcha's face was in shambles. "MY...MY...CAR!"

"Don't worry Yamcha, as much as I hate to say this, but you can have one of my cars". Yamcha gleefully smiled now. "Lemme just go find the capsule".

After about ten minutes of searching through the house, she found it and gave it to Yamcha to pop it outside. After she went to leave she faced Vegeta's room up the stairs.

"Vegeta, theres meat in the freeza and cheese cake in the fridge ok." she lost her anger in him. "I'm going now?" She however stopped in her tracks seeing Vegeta exit his room.

Vegeta descended the stairs wearing a black suit without a tie.

"Oh my GAWD!" she ran up to him.

"who said I wasn't going" he smirked, "Kakkarot said there was food"

"VEGETA, you look so cute!" Bulma approached him and pinched his cheeks. Vegeta abruptly grabbed her hands.

"What on Guru's throne do you think your doing!" he yelled at her anger in his eyes.

"Come on Veggie! you showed me recognition, now its my turn", she said smiling.

"GET LOST WOMAN!" he said shouting at her as she retreated, "And by the way if you even mention Veggie again, I will shove your voice box up your bladder!"

"Okay then" she was still happy, maybe because of the surprise that Vegeta was finally going to a party. "Hey, wanna come with me and Yamcha".

"No! I'd rather fly, now get lost before I strangle you to death using that weakling as the rope"

"OK!" She was walking away when suddenly she turned around. "Oh, and Vegeta for saying that to me and breaking Yamcha's car I'm turning off the Gravitron for two weeks," She ran off.

"Damn you woman" he screamed at her already gone body.

…...............................................................................................................................................................

tune in to da next chapter when the son's party gets underway. And review like hell. If you don't I'll........................................... look just review.


	6. surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. That akira guy does. I am a lame person who owns naught but humor or wateva my reviewers call it.

Sorry this chap took long. More too come later just review so I can be bothered to continue.

…...................................................................

Vegeta stared at the departing car while clenching his teeth together. ' how can I have let her take control of me. Damn my lust for training'. He thought about another lust in his head, but quickly shook it off. He didn't realise Mrs Briefs behind him.

"hah, I know what you feel hun".

He turned around to face her.

"What!"

"I mean the love of your life is going out with a full imbecile. I've so felt that before."

Vegeta looked at her startled. "Lady, I seriously don't know what your on about. No, not in the way that I'm being an ass. I seriously think that the world is in question of your words."

"By the way Vegeta darling" she developed a grin

"W...What?" he new the question that was to come.

"Was that dream you had about my Bulma?" she blushed a little.

"You mention this again and I will rip your nose off and shove it up your ass!" he was blushing deeply.

She looked at him her smile grew, " Why, what a nice thing to say to me Vegeta sweety"

He watched her walk away, round mouthed and a sweat drop the size of his palm trickled down his cheek.

'What the hell', he thought failing to understand what just happened (I dun blame you readers either). 'She has either never experienced happiness in her life or is just a complete retard'. Vegeta unsurprisingly picked the second one. Not wanting to spend another second with Mrs Briefs, he rushed outside and flew towards Goku's energy, heading for the party.

Vegeta was mid flight when he caught site of a body moving in front of him.

"Hey Namek!" he said, he may have some fun after all before he got to the party.

"V...Vegeta?" he said apparently confused. "So 'supp"

"What!"

"'Sup, as in wassup"

"What!"

"Wassup as in what's up"

"Look namek, just shut up, as in shut your ass of a mouth before I ki blast into it"

"I'm just tryin to be hip. My good homie, Gohan's teaching me."

"And here I thought there was at least one other sane person on this mud ball" Vegeta frowned deeper as he talked, "apparently I'm mistaken"

"Chill out Vegeta, bro"

"Namek, I am not your bro. I am a Saiyan you are a Namek".

"so is it goin to be like dat den. I can't believe you Vegeta", Piccolo answered. Vegeta looked on. Surprises kept unraveling themselves today. "Why are we treated so different. Is... is it because I'm green".

"That's not what I meant Namek"

"Can it!" Piccolo stated tears falling down his cheeks. He immediately rubbed them "I'm sorry for shouting at you Vegeta. Don't mention this to anyone, ok".

"No, no I think I'll have a splendid time telling kakkarots brat all about you." Vegeta chuckled.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would" Vegeta said, "Unless..."

"Unless what"

"Unless you get rid of the hip. I knew you were a retard but this... this is beyond help. "

"Woah nice words bro" Piccolo extended a fisted hand for a punch shake (or watteva its called).

"Do that again and I'll nail that fist of yours into your skull"

"Watttttttttevaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"stop it Namek!"

"Fine you have a deal"

Vegeta let Piccolo fly off. He didn't want to spend another second with the drum headed alien. Although he could have used a laugh right about now. He wasn't looking forward to the boring hours that were to come.

Bulma put her nose up after seeing the expression on Yamcha's face, while passing every woman in town.

"watch the road before you kill me!" Bulma was fed up. "Gosh stare at me for once you bastard"

"What did say babe, I'm sorry I did'nt hear you"

"Nothing" she sighed. Tomorrow they could have him but tonight he was hers. She giggled and then screamed as Yamcha just missed a truck.

"I TOLD YOU WATCH THE ROAD!"

"you told me no such thing!"

"yes I did"

"no you didn't"

They continued like this for along time. 'At least his eyes are on the road' Bulma thought continuing her shouting raid.

(note: now I know Goku's house is too far for a normal car to reach there in two hours so just say its a super fast capsule corp car).

Vegeta landed a mile away from Goku's house and decided to walk the rest of the way. He wanted to work even a bigger appetite before reaching Goku's house. He was on the high way. The breeze was calm and the crickets were chirping. The forest next to the highway was wet with life and abundance. This made Vegeta calm and he began to smile happily and joyfully. 'Maybe I'll blow it up after the party' he thought as his 'smile' widened. He put his hands in his pockets and continued on the highway. Soon he would have to take a detour into the forest, so he continued on to find a clearance for which he could comfortably maneuver through without ruining his clothes. As he walked he saw a drunk group, who were talking joyfully to each other, forming in front of him. "Bah, stupid humans", he mummbled to himself as he increased his speed over lapping them. Most of them were women.

At that point Vegeta saw the clearing he was hoping for. It appeared to be one for cars to travel through. He turned to it ready to go through the pass but then...

11 seconds ago...

"Yamcha, its nice to see your eyes on the road" Bulma growled.

"awww Come on babe. Your my favouratist, favouratist, favouratist....(I tend to do this dot thing alot)"

Yamcha cut himself off as he stared at the women from the drunk group unaware that he was still going 100km per our (or wateva miles per hour).

Bulma looked in front of her. They were heading for a detour sign, in front of it was a man.

"YAMCHA, WATCH OUT!"

"Hah? OH GOD!" Yamcha applied the brakes... but it was too late

Back to Vegeta (Exactly 11.2435661 seconds later)

Vegeta heard an apparent noise behind him. He turned just in the nick of time, seeing a car raging at him. He stopped it with his bare hands.

"What the hell?" he mummbled as he looked inside the car relising that the woman and her escort were their. "How low of a bastard are you, trying to kill me in a car crash" he spat on the floor as he talked to Yamcha. "You may be over 30 but your still a delinquent, driving with drunken eyes".

"What do you want Vegeta!" Yamcha said, "You know very well I wouldn't kill you... yet"

"HAHAHAHA, by the looks of it you never will." he chuckled, "Keep up that driving and you won't even survive your trip back to capsule corp".

"Can it Vegeta, you know that I could have survived a crash easily".

"Tsk tsk," Vegeta grinned, "there you go thinking of your self. What of the woman". He approached Bulma as she sat shivering in her seat. She was relatively conscious but barely.

"You... stay away!" Yamcha yelled.

"Shut up bonehead, you've done enough damage today!" Vegeta yelled back.

He circled over the women and put his hands on the seatbelt, undoing it. He then grabbed Bulma by the waste and lifted her out of the car. She was tensed up some what in a crouched position. This made her look somewhat feeble, almost cute to Vegeta.

"Woman!" he yelled at her. She did not respond

"Woman!!" a little movement but nothing much.

"WOMAN!!!" Bulma burst awake making sense of everything around her. She looked at her carrier and immediately blushed. This was really awkward. He let go of her after he realised she was alright.

"Oh Vegeta! You saved me!" she pinched his cheek. He batted her hands away lightly as his blush grew.

"Don't get too coky, it was for the chamber".

"Oh yeh well in that case no chamber for two more weeks!" she grinned heavier.

'I should have let them die' he said as he sweat dropped.

"Ok, well then woman let me give you a word of advise", He grinned "You should drive, because the next time this car sways off course, well lets just say I won't be there to help" he laughed.

"well I agree that I should drive" she smirked, "Thanks Vegeta". He looked at her stunned. No one had said thanks to him before. It felt weird to help people. "So wanna hop on" Bulma said as she took the keys from a stunned Yamcha.

"Sure why not" he said as he filled the back seats, lying down. Yamcha got in the front seat next to Bulma who was driving.

Bulma saw Vegeta lying down and a smile as big as her face came on. She turned on the car. After five minutes, she began to swerve violently, sending Vegeta to the floor of the car. She heard scurrying as Vegeta sat back down.

"Wat the HELL Woman!"

"don't think I haven't forgotten about the not helping part." she laughed

"You... you insolent little..."

"oh no you wouldn't Vegeta unless you want an extra week off your training."

Vegeta hmphed.

'How the hell did she just do that' Yamcha aimlessly thought to himself.

Goku watched Bulma's car park next to his house. He wondered if Vegeta was with them; when he saw him coming out he wasn't surprised.

"Hey Vegeta, how are y..."

"Where's the food Kakarot?" Vegeta cut him off quite harshly.

Bulma stared at him. 'once a saiyan, always a saiyan'.

"We wait for Piccolo", Goku said.

"What? the namik hasn't arrived!"

"Yes I have", Piccolo floated steadily in the sky. He landed on the floor. "so where is Gohan?"

"We sent him to Ox king for the night."

"What! You sent my bestest best friend away", Piccolo crouched down holding his stomach. "I feel so lonely... so so lonely." he began to sob.

"Namek" Vegeta replied.

"WHAT!"

"stop humiliating yourself. Your stupidity fails to surprise me."

Piccolo, realising were he was, got up and walked towards a sweat dropped Goku.

"So wheres the food Kakarot?"

"Right there." Goku pointed to the 10m width outside table nearbye.

Vegeta looked that way and immediately dropped his mouth. There stood a table stacked up a meter with food.

"BY THE BLESSINGS OF GOD!.... KKKKakarot! The...the...the food! It looks better then Bulma in a swimsuit!"

"Hey!" Bulma replied blushing deeply. Goku put a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bulma, Saiyans say anything when there starving and see heaven." he said laughing. "Killer or not he still loves his food. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to join him".

Bulma hmphed and went to get herself a plate.

The food had been finished, mostly due to Vegeta and Goku.

"Kakarot, I hate to admit it but that was flawless food." Vegeta stated lying back on the chair he occupied on his entire stay.

"Don't mention it Vegeta", Goku knew that was the most of a thank you he was going to get from him.

Drinks were being served now as the party went on. Vegeta decided to wait longer till his stomach relaxed from the barrage of food that attacked it.

"Vege... hic" Bulma came up to him. "come get a hic... drink"

"Woman I restrain myself from alcoholic beverages so as to keep my mind focused on my surroundings, aiding my, soon to be reality, transformation".

"What eva vegetable head" she slurred back. In her drunken state she didn't care about his reasons.

"Piss off woman"

"you look incredible you know that" She swayed unsteadily in front of him. "Gimme a peck on my cheek Veggie"

He didn't expect that from her. "Your drunk Woman".

"so!"

Vegeta shook his head and hmphed as she revealed her cheek for him. He grabbed her gently with his left hand around her wrist and his right hand on her stomach as he forced her calmly on his chair.

"Woman, stay here and don't move" he said turning towards Goku's lawn.

"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta turned. It was Yamcha. "What did you do with Bulma!"

"For your information ass wipe" Vegeta was pointing to him. "While you were enjoying yourself over there, your girlfriend was badly under the influence."

"I was making calls about um....work".

"Good, keep worrying about your work, while she may harm herself" Vegeta didn't know why he cared about the woman so much.

"L...Look!" Yamcha replied, "Just stay away from her!"

"With my pleasure" Vegeta stated as he went to lye on the lawn. The stars looked so calm so subtle, he could fall asleep to them. However there was a problem. Kakarot and his friends wouldn't shut up.

The gang were conversing among each other when Goku broke the noise. Vegeta looked up.

"alright, alright guys calm down".

They kept talking.

"HE SAID SHUT UP!" Chichi made the point clear, and everyone shut up. Goku looked at her smiling.

"Thank you Chichi, your annoying screech has proven itself helpful"

"Yes, yes it has.... hey wait a minute...". Goku cut her off before she could scream again.

"Ok Guys, we're going to play a small game were everyone will sing there favourite song. (This gets popular in DBZ. Anyone remember Krillin in Brolly the first. )"

Everyone agreed to the idea except of course for Piccolo and Vegeta.

"OK Guys" Goku continued. "Chichi will be the judge". 'Great, the last I need are sore ears' everyone thought.

"OK!", Chichi shouted for no apparent reason.

Everyone snapped back to reality except for Vegeta who was looking at the stars and Bulma who had just rejoined the group."What's going on guys" She said rubbing her eyes. She appeared to have at least some control of herself.

Chichi giggled and then looked at everyone sternly "Who will go first?"

"ME, ME!" someone said. She looked right in front of her and saw Goku sitting on the floor yelling to be picked.

"FINE!" Chichi sweat dropped at her IQ=2 husband.

The group went quite except for Vegeta's distant snoring.

"Goku grinned and began to sing...

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer  
Hey this is my jam  
Yall don't understand  
I'll make you understand  
What's pumpin in my CD player (player)  
Party all night like yayer (yayer)  
Shawty got a hand in the ayer (ayer)  
Make me want to take it dayer  
Then I go, here I go, here is my song  
DJ bring it back come in my zone  
I get paid for them couple bonez  
The next wop until the early morn  
I need that crunk when I'm up in tha club  
Even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs  
Give me that drop yellow waist like a drug  
Lil mama hot and she might show me love  
O hot damn  
Celebrate to tha A.M  
I love it so much it got me sayin"

Everyone opened there eyes wide at Goku. Chichi blushed when Goku pointed to her while singing. 'oh I'm gonna enjoy tonight', she thought throwing a dirty glance at Goku.

Vegeta sweat dropped through the whole song, 'What on earth is going on hear. What kind of retard saiyan produced him.

Meanwhile in heaven...

Bardock: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I WANA DISOWN HIM.

Bach at the Son's...

Goku completed his song and went back next to Chichi who gave him a wet one and whispered to him something that sounded to Vegeta like '1 am'. He immediately retracted an upcoming thought in disgust.

The game went on. Yamcha sang You Can Do It by Ice Cube, Krillin sang Bad by Micheal Jackson and surprisingly Tien and Choizu teamed up to sing One Of A Kind by Breaking point. After the usual people finished. Chichi couldn't make her mind up so the gang except for Vegeta urged Piccolo to sing. They tried Vegeta but he puffed up red with embarrassment and told them to piss off

"NO GOKU." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"awww come on"

"No!"

"PLEASE!" the whole gang gave him puppy eyes.

"FINE!!" suddenly Piccolo riped of his usual outfit to find under them were some HIP clothes. He took off his turban revealing a cap with Gokuu on it.

He grabbed a microphone that appeared out of nowhere and began to sing...

Hell motherf'in yeah  
This one goes out to my namek king Guru, hell yeah  
born thuggin  
Heartless and mean, muggin at sixteen  
On the scene watchin fiends buggin  
Kickin up dust with the older G's  
Soakin up the game that was told to me  
I ain't never touched a gat that I couldn't shoot, I learned  
not to trust the bitch from the prostitutes, was taught lessons  
A young namek askin questions while other suckers was guessin  
I was gangsta sexin  
Elementary wasn't meant for me, can't regret it  
I'm headed for the penitentiary, I'm cuttin class  
and I'm buckin blastin, straight mashin  
Mobbin through the overpass laughin  
While these other motherf'ers try to figure out, no doubt  
They jealous of a namek's clout, tell me Lord  
Can ya feel me? I keep my finger on the trigger  
Cause some namek tried to kill me  
and mama raised a hellraizor, everyday gettin paid  
Police on my pager, straight stressin  
A fugitive my occupation is under question  
Wanted for investigation, and even though  
I'm marked for death, I'ma spark til I lose my breath  
Motherf'ers, every time I see the paper  
I see my picture, when a namek's gettin richer  
They come to get ya, it's like a motherf'in trap  
And they wonder why it's hard bein black  
Dear Lord can ya feel me.

Maron began to dance to this and Yamcha marveled upon her rap dancing, Bulma Hmphed, Master roshi's and oolong's noses bled, choizu was perving and Tien was hitting chouzu.

After Piccolo finished, he stated, wiping away a tear,"2-pac, he so narrates my life." Everyone clapped and cheered him on except for Vegeta who had clenched teeth and a drop of sweat that appeared to have stayed there his entire stay at the son's house and had grown ten fold.

"I guess the winner is Piccolo!" Chichi screamed and more clapping was heard.

Vegeta got up. "I've had enough of this nonsense" Vegeta said silencing the crowd. He took off skyward. Everyone watched him and then after a few seconds began to laugh.

It was eleven o'clock. Yamcha realised this. "OH CRAP! I've got to go!" he yelled at the rest of the gang. "I've... eh... got work to do".

"Hey! What about me?" Bulma yelled back to an already gone Yamcha. "oh god he took my car too. He's probably gone to cheat on me again."

She became tearful but Goku put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bulma we'll go by instant transmission"

"No thanks Goku. I don't to be sick and have nausea for a week."

"then take my car." Krillen said as he gave her his keys. "Just return it by capsule when you get there or tomorrow. I'll go home flying".

"Thanks" She said " well I guess I'll get going, bye!". After bidding them all farewell she left.

Vegeta decided to walk when he reached a nearby city close to capsule corp. The roads were silent as he walked, hands in his pockets.

Bulma had been driving recklessly so far. Apparently alcohol was still effecting her slightly. As she passed a few red lights she noticed no one on the roads until she saw a man with a knife appear in front of her accompanied by 2 gang members. Bulma swerved crashing into a nearby pole.

Vegeta heard a distant crash but dismissed it as 'none of his business'.

Bulma got up from the car crash, by miracle unscathed. She looked around noticing 2 gang members approaching her. The other latched his hands around her neck.

"So babe how 'bout some fun" the one that held her said as he tightened his grip. The rest were licking their lips. Bulma frantically bit the third man's arm and fell out of his grasp running for her life, and her … well... you know virginity. They chased after her.

Vegeta heard running footsteps and looked back.

Bulma ran into something hard. At that moment she thought they had caught her until she heard a word she used to hate but now loved so dearly.

"Woman!"

"Vegeta! Help some people are trying to assault me."

Suddenly a trio of men appeared. Vegeta hastily punched the first guy, kicked the second guy and cut the third guys armed hand off. They were all gasping in pain on the ground.

Bulma got up after seeing what Vegeta did. And immediately planted her face in his chest and began to cry deeply. "First he leaves me with no way home and then he goes and cheats on me..." she continued her whimpering.

"Is this that male prostitute who did this to you", Vegeta answered back. He couldn't see her be treated so harshly.

"Thank you Vegeta. You saved me from something I have never experienced before."

Vegeta looked at her deeply, 'so she was still untouched' he thought. However this did not phase him. He picked her up and put her on his sholder. "It's time I take you home." he said as he flew towards Capsule corp, ignoring the limbless bodies that lay screeching on the floor.

In Bulma's room, Vegeta lay Bulma on her bed and sat at the edge of the bed. It was hard to watch her suffer. He knew she was still very phased because of what just happened. He had to see if she was alright.

"Woman, are you alright!? (way to state the obvious lol)"

"Yes Vegeta, thank you"

He held her hand with his. She immediately let go. He tried again and she repeated.

"Don't grab my hand, you'll break it again."

Vegeta fell of his spot on the edge of the bed, and went back on it. He grabbed her hand again.

"Woman you seriously need rest, you look and act retarded." Vegeta chuckled with her.

"I can only say thankyou so much." Bulma said brisking away tears.

"No don't , no women deserve what you just experienced."

She began to tear slowly again. He than wiped the tears of her face and brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'll be fine". She said looking up at him sweetly.

"Ok woman I'm leaving," he said as he let go of her hand, "just don't go hanging yourself while I'm around, I still need you to fix the simulator," she laughed at his comment.

Vegeta than bent over and kissed her softly on the forehead. He then got up and walked to the door.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I just did that" he said on his way out. She began to giggle devilishly. He felt hard feelings for this lady. Not lust but something else. Compassion, not wanting her to be hurt, wanting to be with her and other things that made his stomache turn. Could this be love. He looked at the door that he just closed.

"By the way Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from inside her room.

"What is it now!?"

"You get an extra ten days off for comparing me to a food table"

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" Vegeta's feeling for love disapeared and Bulma could have sworn that the ground was shaking.


	7. Fooooodddd

"But I feel the subject crawling out of me. I'm just a cloud watching the moon rise." I listened to dat song once. Yeah uh no, real creepy, anywayz back to my crude humored story of Vegeta and Bulma. To all my readers, peace. To all others,!#!#$#$$E$^#$#$ (I think there was an E in there) because of revealing part of a cruel word I will hang myself. But first I have to present this story to you and get married and grow old and die of old age. What kind of random guy am I. You know what, I aint sayin nothin anymore. To my story.......but First (so notorious)

Disclaimer: "And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again who's BAD", not me thats for sure. I own Dbz...... in no way at all.

….............................................

Vegeta woke up yawning. He had been helping the woman last night counseling her, comforting her and she took him out of the simulator for an extra week. He hmphed as he entered the toilet. He could here the woman from her room. She had a hangover.

"Oh god here comes another one" Bulma stated loudly as she further vomited into her 'newly renovated' toilet seat.

'Mabye I should help her' Vegeta thought scratching his head. ' nah' he chuckled at his own stubbornness as he began to shower.

Bulma wiped her mouth finally and staggered into the shower. She opened the water and began to shower. It took her 5 minutes to find out that she still had clothes on.

"EEEK!" she screamed and got out of the shower to remove her clothes.

Vegeta wore his shorts as he remembered yesterday as it was today. He had kissed the Woman. Her skin was so smooth so beautiful against his lips. Vegeta licked his lips.......... he was hungry............... for food (LOL, I know you hate me). His stomach rumbled so he went down for his fill.

As he walked down he saw Bulma standing by. She looked at him angrily as she usually did. ' wow that face is hot' Vegeta thought. But he had better heat to attend to, like the heat of a spring roll in his mouth, or the heat of tea on his lips.

Bulma wondered why Vegeta was staring at her,

'it's like he's never seen a woman before'

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

'I take that back' Bulma hmphed as she erased her previous thought.

"I didn't make any. I was too busy throwing up!"

"Woman I just woke up don't blow off my ears."

"Hmph, wait in the kitchen and I'll find something."

Vegeta did so walking with his arms crossed and sitting down on the table in the kitchen. Bulma opened the fridge. As she looked around she found some grapes. She popped them in her mouth, coming out with another bunch to eat.

Vegeta stared at her as she ate the grapes.

"Women!" he was interested in the new food she had been eating, "What is that?"

"There called grapes"

"Grapes?" he watched her intently as she sucked on another one. "Looks more like Namek droppings to me"

Vegeta chuckled at his own joke, but Bulma gave him a 'you racist bastard' face.

"Come on Women, don't you have a sense of humor"

"I do, but Vegeta that was low, even for you"

He hmphed.

"Try one, their nice" Bulma said offering him one. He snatched it out of her hands and popped it into his mouth as he walked away. His eyes widened. His head raised, and he turned back to Bulma.

"What are these GRAPES woman" He was munching slowly on it. "so...so sweat, so hydrating, so tasty. Unbelievable, such... such wonder."

"Stunned eh" Bulma was impressed with herself.

Vegeta turned around to the fridge, opened it, and took out several bunches. He ran to the living room to engulf them.

Bulma went to the phone. She had a few calls to make. She dialed Yamcha's number. When he picked up she began talking.

"Hey ass, whats up"

"Huh... Bulma" Yamcha said sleepily, then adjusted his voice, "Ah... yes Bulma what can I do you for?"

"So you still in bed I see,"

"I'm here alone Bulma!"

"I see," she heard giggling in the background but dismissed it intentionally."Yamcha?"  
"yeah babe?"

"Well I earlier arranged for me and a partner to enter that cooking show, ready steady cook, and I was wondering if you could come with me"

"Well", Bulma heard another voice on the other side of the reciever growl impatiently, "Sorry babe gotta go, got extra … um … shifts at work," he hung up before Bulma could say anything.

She grew angry and quickly dialed Goku's number.

"Hello, Gohan here."

"Oh hello Gohan," Bulma said pleasantly. "I was just wondering if I could speak to your dad?"

"Oh you can't do that"

"Why not?"

"He's fighting with mom"

"Really!" Bulma became worried.

"Yeh" Gohan said cheerfully. "They're in their room having a wrestling match now."

Bulma sweat dropped, 'How can Saiyans have so much energy' she thought. "Actually sweety, don't worry about it, bye." she hung up and moaned in defeat. She looked around. There was nothing here that would go with her to the T.V program... unless. Bulma put on one of her open smiles as she looked into the living room. There he was munching on grapes and watching a game of soccer. She would have to take this slowly. She crept up to him.

"What do you want Women" Vegeta said through a mouth full of grapes.

Bulma stopped in her tracks and stared at the back of his head. She didn't expect him to notice. "H...How'd you..."

She was cut off by him, "You trod like an elephant."

She hmphed and sat down on a coach close to his. He smirked but his face was still on the T.V.

"so I see Liverpool is versing Chelsea," Bulma said not stiring off what she had to do. "What's the score?"

"1 all"

"Who's 1"

Vegeta stared at the clueless idiot. He sweat dropped. "WOMAN! You are seriously retarded."

Bulma thought about it and realised what she just said. She covered her mouth. He turned back mouth semi open. 'she's got to find an institute.' he thought sweat dropping again.

Bulma cleared her throat. He looked at her once more. "What now oaf!"

"Well" Bulma dismissed his last insult, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a program called ready steady cook" she said stuttering onto the same coach he was sitting on. She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Shut up Woman, your words go through one ear and out the other." He said trying to focus on the game.

Bulma got down to her knees next to him and began begging, "I beg of you! PLEASE!"

He smirked at her adoring her feebleness.

"First I save you from a herd of rapists because your boyfriend is too much of an idiot to help you, then you want me to go to this thing with you" he said his smirk getting wider, "Whats in it for me."

Bulma levitated her self of the ground infront of Vegeta's knees and paced the room, "Well its a cooking show, so they make food for you I guess." she heard a rummaging and a honk outside her house. She looked out and saw it was Vegeta honking the horn

"Hurry up Woman we'll be late."

She went down to tell him that they needed to bring ingredients and also that there was still 5 hours to spare before they had to go.

At 2 o clock they left.

Vegeta was in the seat next to Bulma in her car, everything was peaceful, until she put on some music. The song she put on was One Republic's Apologize.

"Woman." Vegeta said breaking the flow of the music.

"Yeah" Bulma was into the song now. "This song makes me want to split up with Yamcha."

Vegeta smirked, "Well it makes me want to throw up, the guy for god's sake sound's like his got a carrot up his ass."

Bulma hmphed, "What about this, she changed and Acceptance's Different came on"

"Its alright but have you got anything faster," he stated. She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean."

He sighed. 'this Woman is really clueless.' he thought shaking his head. He took out the C.D, broke it in two and turned on the radio to the rock channel ignoring Bulma's protest. Suddenly Across the Nation by The Union Underground played (listen to this song, it's hectic). Vegeta smirked and lay his head back as Bulma hmphed. It was going to be a long ride for her and a short but pleasant one for him.

When they got to the studio Vegeta jumped out with his ingredients in a bag, followed by Bulma who was stretching.

"Cummon Woman, me want FOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Okay okay sheesh." He was so like Goku when it came to food. They walked into the studio...

"WELCOME!" the host said. He had a voice unfit to be that of a man. "Don't we all look Gorgeous today.".

Vegeta eyed the man with disgust. He was sitting next to Bulma in the audience. 'Is he a woman or man?" Vegeta thought about this. His physique suggested male but his voice contradicted that. He looked at Bulma puzzled. She stared back, equally annoyed.

"Oh yes we do!"

'who is he talking too?' Vegeta thought sweat dropping. He tried to think of how he got himself into such occasions.

"Today our chefs are going to be the gorgous Mrs, Jeanelle Peck and the ever so handsome Mr Frederick Annero." The crowd cheered as the host, Peter Wordsworth (lol), clapped the chefs onto the program. The chefs came in with grand grins on their faces. Vegeta wanted to wipe them off. Before he could get up Bulma put her hand on his knee signaling him to not move a muscle. He relaxed a little.

"Don't kill them, their the ones making your food." Vegeta was about to rise again but his stomach started rumbling and like all Saiyans he gave in.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD"

"Good boy Vegeta." Bulma said patting his knee. He shifted a little under her touch.

"Okay people. Our main guest for today specializes in Science, mainly biotechnology. Her dad happens to be the richest and most successful doctor in the world. None other then Ms Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr Trunks Briefs," Wordsworth said and the crowd began clapping and cheering. He then let out a very annoying "Yay". This annoyed Vegeta very much. 'Yay? What kind of child/man is he'. Vegeta clenched his teeth.

Bulma walked down the path with her bag of ingredients and shook hands with Wordsworth. They then kissed each others cheeks. This infuriated Vegeta. 'First he calls a man Handsome then he kisses the Woman, is he bisexual.' Vegeta thought. He was ehm a little harsh on how humans meet.

"So, Bulma, what are you doing now"

"Well I'm working on making Android deactivation controls for rogue androids."

"And like hows it going"

"Well, we will get there soon,"

"Well I know it must be hard work. But for you it's probably a walk in the park. Here stands before me the smartest woman in the world."

Bulma was annoyed by this. This mindless Buffoon mocked her hard late hours of concentration and devotion as a walk in the park. She was about to yell at him when he cut her off.

"Well there are heaps more surprises today. Bulma has brought a guest. Well known in her family. A loyal boyfriend and martial arts..." Wordsworth was cut off by a "What!!!!!!" that came from Vegeta. Bulma blushed at the thought of Vegeta being her boyfriend.

Suddenly a man came up to Wordsworth, speaking to him.

"What? thats not Yamcha... oh well." he said confused, "Sorry Guys, let me start over." he adjusted his tie.

'That was close ' Vegeta thought. He had a feeling that the Woman set this up but seeing her shocked and embarrassed face he thought again.

"Okay know Bulma has come with a guest today". Wordsworth regained his composure. "He is a Martial arts warrior, calling himself a Saiyan. He is a great friend to Bulma and is currently living with her, lets welcome onto the stage the very handsome and masculine Vegeta! YAYYYYYYY!" the crowd began to cheer but were cut off by Vegeta himself who was already next to the weird host..

"Shut up girly man, I'm here",

"H...How'd you" Wordsworth was stunned.

"Did I mention how fast Vegeta was" Bulma added on nervously

"Yes I am pretty fast" Vegeta boasted. "But I am not a friend..." he was cut off by a silent Bulma who mimed him to cut it out. "Friend to be reckoned with."

"Yes actually he's a pretty close and good friend" Bulma added making sense of Vegeta's quote.

Vegeta landed on the floor with his ingredients standing next to Bulma and unfortunately Wordsworth.

"So Vegeta I see your Physique is pretty impressive." The ladies in the crowd gave approving whistles. Bulma was annoyed about this.

Words worth made an attempt to feel his biceps but Vegeta grabbed his hand tightly.

"So much as touch me and I'll blow your..."

'Don't do it!' Bulma mimed to Vegeta.

"I'll blow your eh brains out with my eh jokes" Vegeta continued confused. He let go of his hand.

"Yeh Vegeta may know Martial arts, but when it comes to jokes he sucks.". Bulma giggled.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her as she laughed.

"OKAY OKAY! Lets get this started." Wordsworth said. "So Ms Briefs, your first. You will be teamed up with Frederik. So what do you have for us?"

"Well I have a medium salmon, some cabbage, zucchini and last but not least some dark chocolate."

"Okay" Wordsworth sounded impressed. "And you Vegeta?"

"I have one tyrannosaurus leg steak, brontosaurus steak, stegosaurus steak, triceratops steak a cabbage and my favorite, Grapes!" Vegeta was now drooling. Everyone stared at his unusually different selections.

"Okay then... whatever ...anyway" Wordsworth said as he glared at Vegeta. "Time to ask the chefs for the menus"

After the Chefs devised their menus (Vegeta's chef took 10 minutes), they started the game.

Vegeta didn't help his chef in the 20 minute game time. When it was finished they began judging the foods. Bulma's turn went smoothly but Vegeta's didn't.

"Okay were now trying the..." Mrs Peck was cut off by Vegeta who was trying each serving with a fork.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Vegeta mumbled as he ate each serving.

"OKAY?" Wordsworth was confused. Vegeta than emptied the plates into his mouth including the plates themselves.

Vegeta was now eyeing the Woman's food. ' how can someone eat this much and be satisfied' he thought.

"The scores have come in and it looks like Bulma has one, yayyyy!" Wordsworth said.

"Shut up don't ruin my appetite." Vegeta yelled as he paced for Bulma's table devouring everything on it.

'At least he did it after the finale of the show' she thought smiling.

Vegeta got out of the car infront of Capsule corpe. He was exhausted as he walked in and sat on the living room coach. He lay back with some grapes ready to devour them. He was chewing when Bulma came in. She sat down next to him on the coach and relaxed. Vegeta didn't expect her so close to him. He was still chewing on his grapes.

"Big day today eh" she stretched while talking. Vegeta hmphed.

"By the way", Bulma said softly. This caught Vegeta's attention. She bent over towards him and pressed her lips on his cheek. "That was for helping me out" she breathed. Vegeta held his cheek, mouth semi open and eyes wide.

After a few moments she spoke again. Her confident voice coming back. "And for acting nicely there and not killing anyone, I've decided to remove your gravitron ban."

Vegeta became suspicious. 'she's never this nice to me' he thought.

"On one condition", 'here it comes' he thought. "You have to massage my feet, they killed me through the whole day."

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled at the sly women next to him.


	8. Gotta cig

This chapter goes out to junexxx and the rest that reviewed to me. Hell yeh. I've come back with yet another chapter. However as usual...

Disclaimer: dbz I own don't................What!?..................... I don't own dbz, my reviewers don't own it, my parents don't own it, my bros and sisters dun own it and etc. Now all of you, read my story now. Unless you all want to die a death with no humor. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ehm that was kinda sad and a tad lost. Ignore my random babble, to my story.

…....................................................................

Vegeta woke up the next day, his stomach rumbling. He groggily rose.

"I'm starving" Apparently the food in the program didn't satisfy him. He rubbed his stomach and then his cheek. There was nothing to signify that he was kissed by the Woman there except his own knowledge. He couldn't deny that he was growing closer to her after everyday. He returned to rubbing his stomach as he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Bulma was holding some grapes when Vegeta came in drooling.

"Is he drooling over me or the....."

"GRAPES!!" Vegeta lunged for Bulma's hands and swiped them out of her grasp.

'I think I know who has an addiction' Bulma thought and then giggled. "Hey Vegeta, don't eat them all I plan on using some for dessert tonight".

She heard a faint "MMMMMMMMMM DESSERT!" coming from him in the hallway. She giggled again.

Bulma herself had grown to liking Vegeta a little more now. He was even having conversations with her. She followed him after a little while with some more breakfast.

He was now in the living room. Bulma walked and sat next to him. He didn't move anything but his mouth. His eyes were on the basketball match. Bulma turned off the T.V.

"What now!?" Vegeta yelled.

"V...Vegeta, I want to here your opinion on this."

"Go ahead"

"OK well... I've been planning to break up with Yamcha,"

"What! you have not done that yet."

"I was getting to that part" she was impressed that he was interested. "Well I find it hard to do it in person and even over the phone. Well you know how hard it is to leave someone you've been dating for a long time."

Vegeta hmphed.

Bulma got curious. "Vegeta have you ever been in a relationship before."

He hmphed again.

"OK forget about love, anything sexual"

Vegeta hmphed again

"C'mon you can tell me"

Vegeta blushed slightly, "I'vneverhadsexbefore" he said regretting immediately.

Fortunately, Bulma didn't hear it properly, unfortunately, it came out wrong.

"Veggie!!!!!!!"

"Oh god" he mummbled.

"You had a sex change! What was your name celery?"

Vegeta shot his head up and looked at her. "No you idiotic Woman. I'm a virgin alright. A VIRGIN!"

he walked out with his grapes.

Bulma watched him walk out as she tried to realise what he just said. ' wow Vegeta the mighty, cold blooded, blood driven, maniacal, 'untouched' saiyan'. Bulma giggled.

Suddenly her mum stepped in. "There is only one thing I can say to you dear. And that is SCORE!".

"MUM!" Bulma blushed. Her mother had heard the whole conversation.

It was time for lunch and Vegeta was training in the chamber. He was grateful that Bulma lifted the ban. Now he could get back to training.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "What!".

"Time for lunch,"

Vegeta grumbled and went to close the chamber. Bulma went inside to prepare the table.

Bulma was in the kitchen talking to Yamcha on the phone when Vegeta came in. He was wearing only shorts with a sweat towel around his neck. His muscles were clearly viewable. Bulma turned around to face him. She was still on the phone.

"So I'll see you aaaaaaaoooooOMG" She just couldn't get over his masculine body, And right after training they stuck out the most. He was so built. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets, her tongue dangled loosely from her mouth. His abdomen was calling her name out. She became curious. 'Just one touch' she thought 'only one'.

"Ehm... a Bulma are you there" Yamcha was still on the other line.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Bulma mumbled as Vegeta went to sit down.

"BULMA!" yelled Yamcha

*slurp*, Bulma wiped some drool of her chin. "Yes okay whatever, I'll see you at 5 okay bye," she put the phone back staring at Vegeta who was eating.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Bulma began fanning herself with a plate.

As he looked up his left peck muscle tensed and Bulma dropped the plate.

"No its definitely not you" He said grinning. Bulma was too 'preoccupied' to care.

"wew haha I'm so clumsy" Her heart was ramming into her chest now. "I... I'm going to get some um air in the eh living room" she stumbled towards the room.

'What a Baka; who goes to the living room to get some air' He shrugged off the thought and as all Saiyans do went back to eating.

Bulma was fanning herself with a book in the living room. She hadn't seen that body for a while now. 'Calm down Bulma' she said to herself, finding it hard to slow her heart beat. "What is he trying to do anyway, torture me" she complained.

The way his muscles flexed made her heart skip a few beats. 'I just wanna grab him by his waist and....' dirty thoughts went through her mind and she began to drool again. She began to think of ways to at least touch him. 'One touch, just one'. She thought of a certain method and went back to the kitchen to put it together.

Vegeta was eating his rice, all his concentration on the food. Bulma crept towards him from behind. She raised a hand towards his bicep. She came closer... closer...closer. Vegeta heard footsteps and he turned around. He saw a drool covered, blue haired monster with its hand outstretch.

"WOMAN!" she snapped back to reality "I thought you were a dog or something. Stop startling me, Baka"

Bulma hmphed and went to sit down. She missed her chance. 'Grrrrr, so close to coping a feel. I'll have to take the next chance I get' she thought intently.

There was silence through all of lunch and Vegeta had actually developed a sweat from eating so fast. After he finished, he stood up and turned around to leave. Bulma took this opportunity as her chance. She crept up behind him not making a sound. He was walking towards the door when Bulma launched herself from behind seeking his abdomen. Once she held on to his rock muscles, feeling there perfect shape, she let out an mmmm in satisfaction. However the sweat that resided on his abdomen made it a slippery surface. Her grasp slipped down over his shorts which in effect pulled his shorts down.

Vegeta looked down at her perplexed. "Woman! What the hell are you trying to do, rape me" He blushed slightly.

"YES!.. um.. I mean no .. no...I... well... um" she looked around to see if she could use anything to cover her tracks. She saw a red back spider on the kitchen ceiling "I wanted to warn you about the um spider, it may sting you." she got up giving him an open smile.

"Woman you've got to be really retarded if you think that warning someone about a spider is done by pulling their pants down," He was infuriated but looking at her stutter made him grin.

Bulma hmphed and put her hands on her hips.

"Woman you have got to be the craziest wench I have ever met" he turned and walked towards the door.

What Bulma realised about him other than his masculine body was that he had completely forgotten about the spider. Once Vegeta was close enough it landed on his shoulder and bit him. He stuttered a little and then swatted the arachnid. Bulma saw this

"Oh god Vegeta, it bit you didn't it" she ran towards him but stopped in her tracks when she saw him turn around.

"Woman, the last thing I want is you helping me"

"But these spiders are deadly"

"Big whoop, I'm a Saiyan remember".

"Saiyan or no saiyan you need medical attention."

Vegeta was about to retort but felt his head spin, his heart pace and his breathing deepen into pants. He became dizzy and started to hallucinate. Everything around him began to distort; the table, the chair, Bulma's face, her facial features were dancing in places they weren't supposed to be. He felt himself sway.

Bulma ran up to him. The last words she heard before he collapsed onto her were "Woman! Why are you eating your ears."

Vegeta regained control of himself on a bed that he didn't recognise. He realised that he sunk comfortably in the mattress and the sheets were smoother then that of his own bed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blue haired wench's face stair down at him, confusion on her face.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he yelled.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhahahahahah!" he laughed. The joke worked like a charm

"You jerk!" she was furious now. She started punching his chest, "I'm now late to my date with Yamcha because I had to look after you and all you do is scare me."

"Hey I'm not the monster that stares at people while they sleep." Vegeta grinned

She blushed in anger, "I'm so gonna kill you"

"try your best," Vegeta said standing up laughing "I'm harder than steel". She kicked his groin. Vegeta stuttered a little, finding it hard to stand up.

"What happened to Mr 'balls of steel' eh" she began to laugh.

"I...I'm nnot... hurt" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "I felt nothing at all" he forced a grin.

"Oh really" she looked slightly stunned.

"Yes Woman, it's foolish of you to underestimate me" He said clamming his feat together, "Now you run off to your date with that weakling, I'm going outside to catch some air". He bobbled out onto the balcony.

Bulma looked at him go. 'maybe he does have balls of steel.' she thought about it but then shrugged and left for her car.

When Vegeta saw that the coast was clear he sat himself on a chair and spread his legs apart. 'Damn Woman catching me off guard'. He was infuriated but turned on at the same time. He began doing squats to relieve him of the pain. She was a feisty one. He looked at his damaged groin and sighed 'note to self: no more training today. Gotta rest'.

Bulma entered the restaurant nervously. She wanted to see Yamcha as much as he wanted to see her. She found were he sat and went to him.

"Hey" Yamcha greeted her as she sat down.

"Hey" she replied smilling.

"So, what took you so long?"

"Well, Vegeta got bitten by a red back so I had to look after him." she looked at Yamcha smiling "His arrogant nature never changes"

Yamcha's expression turned to anger, "And why may I ask did you help him!"

"He was dying, I had to help."

"I would have let him die!"

"Why?" Bulma was startled with Yamcha's rage.

"He's a psychopathic killer Bulma!" Yamcha was yelling now. "HE KILLED ME!"

"He didn't kill you. A bug did." Bulma said calmly. She began to smirk, "And did I mention that he's a murdering psychopathic virgin."

Yamcha was shocked at what he heard.

"Unlike you he hasn't ever cheated"

"Well MAYBE he hasn't had a relationship before!"

"Well at least he can control himself". Bulma was standing now.

"Hey wait," Yamcha said tensing up. "Why did you bring him up in the first place"

Bulma was confused.

"Is he still a virgin?!" Yamcha asked.

Bulma knew what this meant. She was infuriated. She approached Yamcha and slapped him hard on the face. "I would never sleep with him". She walked towards the door and then turned around. "Well, while I'm still with you that is ." Yamcha looked at her stunned. "Yamcha, I DON'T cheat like you."

Yamcha was lost of words. How could Bulma respect Vegeta? How could she complement him? He could notice her blush every time she mentioned him.

"And by the way," he snapped back to reality. Bulma was smirking. She had gained the little confidence she had left. "WERE THROUGH!!!"

She ran out not caring to see or hear Yamcha's reply.

Yamcha on the other hand got over it quickly and went to flirt with another lady. Apparently the women in the restaurant didn't care much about the fight. The men were yelling "Tough chick".

'she'll come back' Yamcha thought continuing with his 'social classes'.

Vegeta was in his room eating grapes. He had found senzu beans in Bulma's kitchen cabinet and took one. He felt much better, and his groin stopped hurting him. "MMMMMMMMMM GRAPESSS" he drooled through a mouthful.

Bulma drove the car into the back garage wall. Stomped out and entered the house slamming the door behind her. She was very angry now. As she walked into the kitchen she found Vegeta's sweat towel there. She picked it up and stomped towards his room. Vegeta heard the angry footsteps approach and desperately looked for a protection cup.

Bulma went up to his door and pounded. "Vegeta!"

"Woman, I swear I have no grapes, I swear it!" he yelled from inside the room.

Bulma was confused. "What are you on about!"

"I told you they're not with me!"

Bulma sweat dropped. She than realised what he was saying. "OOOOH, Vegeta you jerk I was gonna use them for a cake!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKE" Vegeta drooled

"You know what, never mind" Bulma sniffed as her anger over Yamcha turned into misery. She sat on the floor next to Vegeta's room and began to cry.

Vegeta heard this and burst out of his room, covering his groin area. "WOMAN, I told you I have no grapes. However his ordinarily large pockets contradicted this. One stem of grapes fell out of his pocket and hit the ground, he blushed slightly."I don't eh know... how that eh..."

"I DONT CARE!" she sulked.

At that point he knew that the weakling had done something to her. He sat himself next to her allowing her to place her head on his shoulders. "What happened?" Vegeta said finding the situation boring so he picked up the grapes that he'd dropped earlier and began to eat.

"HE... He asked me why I was late and I told him you were a virgin and he went ape crap at me!"

'Wow that did not sound right.' Vegeta thought. "Woman... THAT WAS A SECRET!"

"See! Nobody cares about me all they want to do is shout at me and make my life miserable waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Vegeta couldn't take this anymore. "I care about you" Vegeta burst out.

"You do!" Bulma beamed.

"Sure with out you I have to rely on that Neanderthal of a father you have to fix the gravitron and he takes an eternity."

Bulma hmphed but felt a little better. She looked into her hand bag and pulled out a cigarette. She began to light it up. Vegeta saw this. He took the cigarettes out of her hand and crushed it.

"Huh?" Bulma was confused. She took out another and Vegeta did the same.

"What?" she took out her pack. Her grabbed it and threw it in the air then ki blasted it.

"Why?"

"Woman, don't you know these damage you" he smirked "And plus I don't want your breath smelling like an ashtray."

"so, it relieves me of stress" she complained becoming cautious. "And why do you care about my breath"

Vegeta suddenly pulled her in for a long deep lip lock, answering her question. She was startled by this. ' what a kisser, so this is how it feels like to be kissed by Vegeta", Bulma liked it and kissed him back.

When they parted he looked down at her. He lifted her from her feet and back. "I know a better way to relieve stress and it's far more healthier and addictive than smoking"

"Oh really, well why don't you show me your methods" She giggled tracing his pectorals.

"Why should I?" Vegeta played. He grew a smirk.

She gave him a quick kiss. "Because I said so"

"Oh your good Woman your good" he said smirking wider.

"I know I am," she whispered at him seductively.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" he whispered loudly into her ear as he carried her to his room.


	9. decisions

MORE REVEIWS cummon . For my reveiwers I will type. Me come with story. Me show you story. Me wait for review. You shut up and read story. Kapeesh. Oh yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz so stop pestering me. To the story....

….....................................................

The wind blew softly into Vegeta's room as he opened his eyes. The sun's bright rays woke him. He realised what happened last night and a smirk etched on the side of his mouth. 'What a women'. He turned around to see his angel. There, a body lay next to him, but something was wrong. The person that accompanied him, had black hair. And a very white back. "What the hell!" Vegeta retreated to the edge of the bed. Dramatic horror music played in the back of his head as the person awoke and turned around to face him.

The nose-less man revealed himself. "Well hello little boy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"VEGETA!" Bulma began to shake him relentlessly. "Wake up!"

Vegeta opened his eyes to find his mouth open and a blue haired angel sitting atop him. He blushed deeply. "Woman put a robe on!"

She also blushed and scrambled to her feet desperately attempting to cover her body. Even though last night was great, she still felt embarrassed to reveal herself. She knew Vegeta felt the same as he was now wearing shorts.

"So Vegeta what were you dreaming about"

"J...Jackson" He muttered slowly clenching his teeth and hands.

Bulma looked confused. "What?", she said "You know what, never mind", she hopped into the shower and began to clean herself.

'Oh I'm not done yet' Vegeta smirked as he sneaked up behind her into the bathroom.

Bulma walked down the stairs limping. She could hardly stand up. She needed to get to a chair and fast. She forced herself onto a kitchen chair panting hard and fast. 'Man, those saiyans never finish'. She looked down at her trembling legs. 'Wew, I'm gonna take long to recover'. Suddenly her mother walked in joyfully, until she saw Bulma.

"So honey, how was it?" Bunny giggled as she approached the kitchen table.

Bulma looket up at her mother shocked. How could she have known?

"What?" Bulma replied. Bunny started to giggle once again.

"I am also confused." a voice came from the stairs. There stood Vegeta in a muscle shirt and jeans. "What are you on about?" he said raising his head to face the blond haired gossiper.

"You know,"

Bulma was furious and Vegeta was confused. "No I don't Baka"

"You know, bow-chika-wow-wow"

Vegeta understood now and blushed deeply "Your mother is too nosey for her own good" He turned to Bulma, "If she wasn't your mother I would have already killed her" Bulma looked up at him, "But I am in a good mood today and I think I'll let her off the hook" He grinned and winked at Bulma.

her face became red as she smiled.

"Well I'm off" Vegeta said heading off to the Gravitron.

On his way there Bulma took full notice of his muscular back. She began to giggle. Bunny came up next to her. "I take it that you were very impressed with your first time last night"

Bulma turned around angry, "MOM!"

2 weeks later...

The sun shone brightly above Capsule cooperation. It was a normal day. The world was happy. Vegeta was happy training. Goku was happy eating. Gohan was being forced to do his work happily. Chichi was happy to be tormenting her child. Oolong, Roshi and Yamcha were happy perving at random woman. Tien and chaiozu were happy being rejects. Piccolo was dancing happily to 2-pac on the lookout. He knew no one but Popo could see him. But who would believe Popo. He's got eyes that make him look like his got autism.

In all, everyone was in a jolly mood, well except for Bulma. She stomped down the stairs from her room passing by her jolly mother without greeting her. She then marched towards the Gravity chamber were a very happy and focused Vegeta was about to face a grand surprise.

Vegeta was throwing a few punches at the unlucky air around him when he heard a loud thud at the door. "Who is it?" His happy mood didn't falter.

"It's me!"

"Oh you" He became a tad gloomy, "What is it Woman?"

"I'M pregnant!"

"What!"

"I'M pregnant!!"

"WHAT!"

"Stop rubbing it in okay, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" How could he mock her like this. Doesn't he know the pain that she's suffering.

Vegeta opened the gravity chamber's door and stared into Bulma's teared eyes. The funny thing was, he looked at her confused. "No seriously I can't here what your saying, your shrills are too load for any living creature to decipher, speak calmly."

Bulma flung herself at Vegeta crying as she banged at his chest. "I'm pregnant".

Vegeta was even more confused now. "So?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Okay, by god stop crying, my ears Woman, my ears!!" Vegeta relaxed a bit after she stopped her full scale crying. To make her shut up he had to at least respect her situation. So he decided that the best thing to do was start a conversation. "So... ah... Who's the father?" he said scratching his head.

Bulma fell on her head and than as quickly as she had fallen, regained balance. "Vegeta you prick"

"What?"

"Your the father you stupid brainless oaf. Your the only man I've ever slept with you idiot!!"

"Oh, so its mine ha, thats nice..........WHAT!" he just realised what she said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bulma Burst into tears once more.

Vegeta retreated a few steps back. After he regained composure he approached her weeping body and did something he had never done to anyone before. He hugged her. She felt so feeble in his hands. So fragile, he thought if he let go she would break. He hugged her tighter, caressing her back smoothly. She purred under his touch. After half a minute, he broke the contact and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Don't worry I know you'll look after him" he spoke gently to her.

However Bulma understood what he was doing. "Hey what about you helping me" she retreated putting her hands on her hips.

"UM...well... uh...." He needed to find a way out of this. He was strong but he was smart, and he knew that starting an argument at this capacity meant he would lose his ear drums. He looked around desperately trying to find something to help him out in this situation. He suddenly pointed to the sky, "Hey, look at that blimp!"

Bulma turned around following Vegeta's finger and than heard a scrambling sound and a door closing. She than turned to face the gravitron. Vegeta was facing her behind a closing door. "We're you going?!" Bulma yelled across at him.

Vegeta began to grin widely as he looked at the woman. "Don't worry Woman, I'll be back before you can say my water has broken."

"VEGETA NO DON'T LEAVE!" Bulma yelled back in tears.

"WOMAN, shut up , I said I'll be back."

Just then the Gravity ship shot into the air and towards space.

Vegeta was sitting humbly in the ascending capsule. "so I'm getting a child eh," he looked down at himself in disgust. How can he get a child and not be a super saiyan. He did not wan't his son to have a weakling father. He would train in space, no distractions, no rules, no Woman. He already missed her, but he had to do this. Today was the beginning of serious training. Soon he will be standing tall with his son. There feet on Kakarotts torso.

Bulma looked up towards the heavens. She had finished her sulking when she realised something. What if Vegeta didn't come back. She couldn't face the horrors of pregnancy by herself. She began to sulk again silently. She loved Vegeta, why did he have to leave like that. Suddenly she heard a knock on the outside door.

"Hey! Anyone home!" Yamcha yelled out joyfully. "Bulma I'm hear to say sorry for the other time." Bulma was surprised to hear his voice asking for her forgiveness once again. She approached the door and stopped. Would she open the door and forget her love, or not answer and play it risky just to see Vegeta again? What if Vegeta stayed in space, what if he doesn't comeback? She approached the door and turned the handle letting the door slip open.

Vegeta was in the ship massaging his ears. He was ecstatic. No more Woman shouting at him. He loved it. But he would return to her. Even though he didn't show it, he felt what she felt, he hated what depressed her. He knew now that he loved her, and he would return, he promised her that much.

"Now for something to eat." he said killing all the emotional reveries around him. He approached the fridge and opened it. His eyes grew very wide as he looked into the empty storage appliance. The Woman forgot to restock the Gravitron with food.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!!" he yelled to himself as the whole ship vibrated under Vegeta's melancholy.

…..........................................................................................................................................................

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...'cough'...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	10. A feeling?

Close to the end soon. 1 or 2 more chapters after this one to go. Can't be bothered going on and on.

Disclaimer: I aint own it.

….......................................................................................................................................................

Vegeta sat meditating on the floor of the gravity chamber. The increased gravity was getting to him, but he didn't care he was deep in thought. He had been up in space for a day and he already missed the woman. The nagging that used to come from outside the shuttle had not been there. How was he to meditate when all he thought about was her and … and his child. He was supposed to clear his mind up here, focus on his legendary objective, But he found space unraveled his ultimate distraction, himself.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still here. In his gravity ship, all alone. ' not for long', he thought of his child, a mini spiky haired devil. He chuckled at the idea. A son that will be stronger than Kakkarot, stronger than anyone and even if it were to come down to that then yes stronger than himself. Vegeta stood up and shook his head furiously trying to get rid of the thoughts. There would be time for thoughts when he got back to Earth. 'God I could use a hamburger now' he thought as he went to turn up the gravity when he felt the chamber shake.

Meanwhile in capsule corpe:

Bulma had been sipping her tea conversing with Yamcha. Since they got back together he had been very nice to her. Even when she mentioned the baby to him. She sat down a planted smile on her face as she explained to a typically bored Yamcha about the baby cloths she would get for her little sayain. Yamcha had sat down this long with her.

Yamcha's brain: sex, sex, sex, sex, sex.

Back in space:

Vegeta rushed outside the shuttle to find a storm going on and not just any storm. A meteor storm.

He looked at the approaching meteorites.

"How much are there" he said to the built in computer on the ship. A robotic hand lowered to him with a detector. He scanned it and the number that came up made him jump in agony.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" he yelled crushing the detector in his hands.

Vegeta jumped into the air and flew in front of his ship maintaining a defensive stance. If the meteorites were to hit the ship, it would surely be destroyed. He began to blast away at the falling rocks.

Meanwhile in capsule corpe:

Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex....

"Yamcha are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh?" Yamcha looked at his furious girlfriend.

Bulma was flaming, but then again she realised that most men were like that.

Yamcha picked up on this, "Hey hun instead of talking about clothes why dun we go and buy some," Yamcha got up looking at her happily.

Bulma was happy again. "Oh how sweet Yamcha, ofcourse lets go," Bulma picked up her purse and prepared to leave with him.

'one step closer to a lay' was all that went through Yamcha's skull.

Back to Vegeta...

They were coming from every were. But Vegeta had it under control. Being a Saiyin he was specialized at destroying such minuscule things, but back in the days they were bodies not meteorites.

Everything was going well until the mother of all meteors came surging down towards his ship. 'Holy crap', Vegeta mentally yelled, cursing his luck. He clasped his hands towards it and shot what little energy he had left.

Earth...

Yamcha strolled down the isle, with Bulma by his side. Her hand on his felt warm but at the same time he felt less free. He felt more distant from what surrounded him. The woman that walked passed looked different to him now. He couldn't converse with them let alone admire their beauty. All he felt was Bulma's hand and all he saw was the ground. He missed his old ways but they had to change sooner rather than later.

For all he knew they had already been forced to change, by none other than himself. He felt regret for coming back because he knew he couldn't be the man she wanted. He wasn't like Goku. So innocent and stupid. All he was, was a player. However the weird thing was he liked it like that. He couldn't get rid of that part of him. 'what ever she doesn't know can't hurt her' he hypothesized finally while he smiled politely hiding the true devil within.

Vegeta smashed his fist on the cold hard floor. 'Dammit' he mentally argued. He was so week. He couldn't handle such a minuscule object. He was on the floor exhausted blood surging from random parts of his body. ' I'm so Hungry, I want a burger or some grapes' he thought about it deeply and his mouth began to water. He tried to move towards the ship he was out of food but he was certain there was enough fuel to get back to Earth. He collapsed hopeless on the ground. His mind filled with rage. He was so weak. How could Kakarot be stronger than him. He trained far more than him. Kakarot was now training pleasurably with two weaklings while he trained in over 500 times earth's gravity and all he got for it was a broken failure. He was enraged. ' How when I alone train to great extents while he sleeps in his bed everyday with his wife not caring about the world' he thought back to this thought. Was it because Vegeta was alone that he couldn't be like Kakarot. Vegeta stood enraged even further as he collapsed again. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was alone, he didn't care that he was weaker than Kakarot, he didn't care that he was weak, he didn't care about what he was going to have for dinner when he got back to Earth, but most of all he didn't care about GRAPESSSSSSS................. okay maybe a little. "I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed into the vast void of nothingness.

A golden aura circled him and his hare rose higher in bright yellow energy, he was enraged beyond limits but elevated at the same time. He looked on into the endless void. His heart skipping beats. He could make something out in it all though. A hallucination?. He looked on at a blue haired woman. He felt his energy slipping. He was exhausted. She looked deeply at him. The last words he heard before he fell unconscious were "I do".

Bulma sat exhausted on a chair in the kitchen going through the different types of products she had bought. She was indeed satisfied with was happy with her life. She smiled gracefully desperately waiting for Yamcha to come in. he was perfect today, he didn't do anything bad. And he hardly glanced at any girl. Well maybe there was one or two glances but other then that there was nothing much. She was his center of attention for today. She knew this wouldn't last but heck who cares now. She was truly blissful, like........ like her night with Vegeta. She remembered his tender touch (ahem not goin into details here srry). Why was he so tender with her. With anyone else he was rough, did he think her as delicate. She was touched by this. Slowly yamcha began to physically touch her. She just realised that he came into the room.

"What you thinking about b?"

"Oh nufin" she stayed trying to admire the touch of his hands on her arms. It wasn't working.

Yamcha began kissing her neck. She was startled at this but allowed him to continue. They had never done it before, maybe now was the right time. She was still unsure. But she let the event go on. Little did she know a space ship had crashed just outside West City.......

The flame haired being limped through a street in West City. He couldn't wait to go home and hit the sack. Home? He was surprised to even think of it like that. He was a guest seeking shelter. He was wished accidentally back to life. No one cared about him and he cared about no one. However he knew that one did care. The Woman had cared. She had picked him up when he was amongst ruins dying. He had always felt differently about her rather than others. Limping in exhaustion he made it to the front of capsule cooperation. He made it in the compound gradually and slowly limping towards the brief residence. Everyone new him and did not dare approach him. He wasn't quit scowling just a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to do now. All he wanted was to see a face. The only face that he looked at. That face of compassion he had learned to admire and …...... love.

Bulma sat glued on the chair admiring Yamcha's closeness. She didn't pay attention to the steady sound of footsteps or their sudden halt.

Vegeta stood perplexed at the couple he hadn't expected what he saw. He felt as if Kakarot had punched him. He was shocked but why? Why did he care about the Woman and what she did? 'You freking mated with her'. He was enraged yet again as he turned to walk out. He couldn't bare another glimpse. Suddenly he felt his present state. He was badly injured again and he fell onto the ground with a thud, holding back the wails of agony that were to come.

Bulma broke the contact. She heard the thud clearly. "Wait Yamcha, I think I heard something"

She got of the chair and approached the kitchen door. There in front of the door lay a familiar face, however this one was distorted due to bruises and cuts.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed running to his side and crouching down to look at his beaten body. He was still conscious and on his back. His eyes were open wide as he looked deeply at her desperately trying to clear the blood with her sleeves. He couldn't take this anymore he couldn't lie here and accept this. She had done something to him that he couldn't express. He frantically batted her hand away, not saying a single word, but his mind was infuriated with anger he wanted to scream out 'don't touch me Woman!' but he couldn't his mouth was dry with regret. He steadily rose off the ground. Bulma stared at him open eyed. Why did he do that? Why did he bat her hand away? She looked at him with a lost expression. She couldn't decipher his face, all she could see was a dark emptiness a lonely emptiness. She hardly ever saw this look in his eyes. The last time she saw it was when they returned from Namek. She knew he was all alone in this world. In this split second she realised the emptiness of Vegeta's soul. He had nothing, he was nothing, who was there with him... no one. He turned around covering his fogged emotions and began to walk away. Bulma got up and walked towards him and whispered "Vegeta", (by the way Yamcha is watching this). Vegeta kept walking he didn't know why he could stand and why he was walking away. He had never felt anything in his life but know he felt sheer anger and despair.

Bulma approached him and put a hand on his cut worn out shoulder. Vegeta swiftly turned and his hand raised a faint glow faintly appearing from them. His hand was pointed directly at Bulma. The bright blue glow deepened. Yamcha.... by the way was to stunned to move in Bulma's defense, either of fear or shock.

Bulma looked deep into Vegeta's emotion torn eyes as the glow became an energy ball. Her face clouded with fear. Vegeta found this in her, fear. He couldn't create such a thing in this woman. He was torn as he responded to her stare with his empty dark ones. He lowered his hand in defeat also hoping that she would leave him to go in peace. He continued his walk to the door. Bulma couldn't stop herself. He needed treatment, medication, anything. She was there for him. Or was she? She approached him again.

"Vegeta! Your hurt! Stop being so foolish", she said grabbing onto his shoulders once more.

He shrugged them off and stopped in his trackes. He wanted to kill them all but he couldn't something was holding him back. Bulma looked on wide eyed at a very injured Vegeta. He clenched his fists and teeth and looked onward at the door. He desperately contained his fury. Blood seeped from his hands as anger was steadily being transformed into energy. He continued his walk a golden aura steadily forming around him. Yamcha and Bulma looked on in shock as Vegeta's hair became spiky gold. He looked deep into Bulma's eyes she looked back into the green pupils that almost engulfed her alive. He saw her confused face. She wasn't angry, scared, happy or sad, just confused.

He almost penetrated her with his stare. She looked on trying to decipher him. His anger grew even more he was over the edge. He turned around and paced towards the door. Before leaving he turned to Bulma and muttered a familiar phrase she heard frequently.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!!" he yelled as he shot out of capsule corp and into the blue sky. Bulma didn't notice the teer on Vegeta's cheek


	11. Dumbass

Ok ppl dun kill me just yet the story isn't finished yet. This is the next installment of "DAMN YOU WOMAN".

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.

…...............................................................................................................................................

Vegeta continued to fly straight ahead. Judging that no one had caught up to him yet meant that he hadn't been sensed by anyone yet. Or had he....

A figure formed in front of him. Vegeta abruptly came to a halt in front of a taller goofier looking Saiyin. He spit to his right as if trying to get rid of a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What is it clown?" he said staring at Goku's jolly face in disgust.

"Oh hey Vegeta!" Goku clumsily yelled "I sensed an enormous ki so I come hear and find its you. Suppressing it now I see"

Both saiyins landed onto the ground beneath them. Vegeta looked stunned at the Saiyin in front of him. "Kakarot why the hell are you here for"

"Oh nothing" Goku said, "I thought you wear a threat. I find its only you... eh!"

Vegeta's mind was raging, "Hey!!! I am a threat!" Vegeta yelled at the cheerful Saiyan.

"Oh really" Goku laughed "How about a spar then."

"Get lost clown"

"Why?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Why?"

"No seriously, maybe tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Your getting on my nerves clown"

"Why?"

"OH for the love of god shut up!!"

"...........................................Why?"

"Thats it Kakarot your asking for it!" Vegeta powered up to the most he could and charged at Goku. Goku quickly transformed.

'Finally, I get a real challenge' Goku said, 'My freken ant like son and that weakling Namek have been a walk in the park of late'

They clashed a golden aura encircling them both in unison.

"Kakarot you are so dead!" Vegeta screamed his golden flame like hair pushed back in the force of his approach.

"WAIT!" Goku shouted. Vegeta stopped mid flight.

"What Kakarot,"

"Its a spar, so you can't kill me"

Vegeta sweat dropped. " It was a figure of speech you mindless buffoon!" he yelled.

"Ok then, continue with your attacking strategy." Goku said cheerfully.

Vegeta almost fainted in disbelief of how stupid the saiyan was. "Ok Kakarot, be prepared, Now were was I... oh yes... You are so dead Kakarot" Vegeta continued his attacking approach.

He was getting closer... closer... closer...

"Wait Vegeta wait wait wait!!!!!!!"

"What Kakarot what what what what!!!!!!!!!"

There was a small moment of silence ".......... Your a Super Saiyan"

Vegeta fell on his face and Goku heard a scream coming from him which was muffled by the dirt.

As Vegeta continued to find out how inhumanly stupid Goku was, a certain Namek was observing the fight.

"Two heavy power levels that make me feel like nothing are fighting. I better stop this before it gets too violent" Piccolo wisely stated heading for the power levels at maximum speed.

"Thats it Kakarot, ready or not I'm coming for you!!!" Vegeta charged again "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Okay Vegeta I'm ready"

Vegeta extended his fist and was getting closer to Goku's face.... Closer... closer...

"StooooooooooooooooOOOOOOWWWW Oh God my nose" Piccolo had jumped in front of Goku.

"What the hell Kakarot, its like fate doesn't want us to fight!"

"Don't say that" Goku said "Come on lets have another try"

"Ok fine stupid clown" Vegeta mumbled. They both retained there fighting stance.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!" Picolo yelled holding his nose. Both saiyans turned to him annoyed.

"What?!" Goku said irritated.

"What about me?"

There was a small moment of silence. "What about you?"

Piccolo walked off cursing and mumbling apparently upset.

"Finally that nuisance is gone, lets continue." Vegeta said and they began to fight clashing there powers intensely.

After about ten minutes of fighting Goku stopped the spar.

"Vegeta, I sense your holding back, why?"

"Well you Freken idiot. Mabye its because I've just returned from space hanging onto my life by a thread, I havent slept for a week, I havent eaten anything for 3 days!"

"No that can't be it" Goku thought.

"Why not, please tell me"

Goku thought for a while "I just feel it...."

Vegeta fell on his face again. When he regained composure his face went red. "Kakarot I seriously recommend rehab"

"Whats that?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta was trying to regain his breathe as Goku's head bobbled upwards.

"Hey this has something to do with you and Bulma!"

Vegeta looked up at him "What are you talking about?"

"Well Vegeta, when a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan loves a womaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Kakarot if you don't shut up I will hang you"

"Ok"

Back in capsule corpe...

"Bulma... Bulma..." Yamcha was tugging on Bulma's sleeve."Snap out of it"

She couldn't remove the regret from her face. Why did she go back to Yamcha. Vegeta had left infuriated yet he did not touch her. She continued staring at the hole made in the capsule coorperation building. She was lost of words and emotions. She couldn't snap out of it.

"Bulma... Bulma!.. Bulma!!. BULMA!!!"

" Goddamit Yamcha I've snapped out of it now for gods sake just shut up!"

"I take offence to that!"

"Who gives a crap!"

"Hey!!"

"No seriously Yamcha out of every one including those who've watched DBZ and the reviewers who review this story, do you think that somebody out there gives a crap about what you take offense to?"

"I do" Screamed Tien out of nowere.

"I said a _somebody_"

"Goddamit Bulma!" Tien yelled back in rejection.

Yamcha looked deep into Bulma's eyes. He couldn't see the love in them. "Bulma. I want to know what you see in that monkey?"

Bulma looked back at him. "No! Let me ask you some questions?"

This caught Yamcha of guard. She continued, "When Vegeta was about to shoot me why did you not protect me?"

"Umm... ah"

"How can you live cheating with your Girlfriend almost everyday?"

"Umm"

"How can you spend so much time to improve when you know your gonna still stay a pervert?"

"Umm"

"Why is Popo demented?"

"Umm... Wait... What?"

"Why are you such an asshole? Even if you aren't a planet destroyer, you do things far worse to me. You break my heart!"

"Bulma, let me ask you a question? How is it possible that after going out with you for half my life I couldn't score a single lay? You only kissed Vegeta once and your having his child."

Bulma stomped towards him and slapped him across his face.

"How dare you!!" Bulma then went and lay down on the coach beginning to weep. Yamcha realised his mistake. He approached her.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean it" he said comforting her by rubbing her shoulders. Bulma relaxed after a while. She steadily rose.

"Thanks Yamcha, I needed that," She exclaimed wiping away her tears. She began to smile.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" Yamcha questioned.

"Yeh, whats up?"

"Do I get a lay now?"

Bulma kicked him in the family jewels and walked off head skyward. 'The nerve' she thought. She entered her lab. "I am gonna go apologise to Vegeta, and I don't care if I die in the process".

She missed Vegeta, he returned for her and she wasn't going to let an argument of such get in her way

Vegeta's bones were aching as he lay down on the hard mountain surface. He breathed hard. Kakarot had wasted the last of his energy and he was worn out. 'At least he's gone now' Vegeta thought letting out a sigh of relief through random pants. He lay back observing the sunset. It was red, as red as he's swollen left arm.... and he's brain. He wasn't fuming he was just in a mild sorrow. But he had forgotten why. He should have known that Saiyans lose their minds to either sparring or food. Speaking of food he was starving. He desired to go back to capsule coop. To eat something. It wasn't hard enough that he returned from space barely standing, and then he had to fight Kakarot who further weakened him. He felt like dying. He wanted something in his stomach. "I'm dieing here" he said hoplding his stomach as he lay back. Suddenly he heard something land behind him.

Bulma walked out of the craft. There he was, feeble on the ground and warn out. He tilted his head slightly knowing fully who had disturbed him. He kept silent. Even if he tried to talk he would have had nothing to say. She approached him and crouched next to him. His eyes appeared to be shut. He looked so relaxed. She had hardly saw him this relaxed. It reminded her of the day he broke her wrist. 'Such nice days' she thought, massaging her wrist. She would have loved for him to touch her again..... well not break her wrist......but yeah. She sat next to him silently, he didn't move. He himself was lost of words. She stared towards the sunset. It was so beautiful as the faint orange shot off Vegeta's calm skin. Suddenly her hand moved against her will to cup his face. He still didn't move. She began caressing his cheek. She looked at him smiling.

"What are you dreaming about" she whispered more to herself.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOD" Vegeta said loudly. Bulma fell back on her back side glaring at Vegeta.

"What the hell Vegeta, you startled me!!!"

"Oh I did, did I?!" Vegeta turned rage in his voice.

"Yes!" Bulma yelled atop her lungs.

"I DON'T CARE OK, I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!!"

"Neither do I!!!!!!!!"

They stared at each other, none talking.

"So hows it going Vegeta?"

"How do you reckon its going!" he said pointing to his body, demonstrating his massive wounds.

Bulma gasped at his fragile body. "Wow your in pretty bad shape."

Vegeta hmphed and turned around. There was another moment of silence.

"Vegeta" Bulma said in a whisper. "Do you love me?"

Vegeta stared forward and didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. On another day he would have said no but he was finding it hard to speak.

"Vegeta"

Still no answer

"VEGETA"

Still no answer. He was wide awake but he didn't answer.

"Prince of the Jack asses!!!!"

"THATS IT WOMAN!!!!!!" he yelled trying to get up to pound her but to no avail.

"Your hurt!" she said.

"I don't need your help" Vegeta replied.

Bulma looked at him with hands around her hips. "Thats it Vegeta. I can't believe how stupid you are, No wonder everyone hates you, its because of your attitude!"

Vegeta wasn't a man who felt a lot, but these words shattered his heart. He looked towards the Woman, the only one who had ever loved him, "You hate me Woman," he said in a low voice.

Bulma looked at him stunned. "NO Vegeta NO thats not what I ment!"

Vegeta didn't look back, "Woman, I require your assistance no more, you are free of me" he went towards the edge of the cliff.

"NO VEGETA DON'T GO PLEASE"

He jumped into the air and proceeded to fly away, forgetting to realise that he had no more energy to even fly.

He paused mid air realising this. "Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" he yelled as he fell hurdling towards the ground.

Naturally being a cliff there would have been water under it. Well thats what Vegeta thought anyway. He looked towards the ground to find that there was no water and he was heading face first into hard rock, "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP" he yelled. If only he ate for the past week. He could here Bulma's yells.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!!!!!" he yelled back just before crash landing on his head.


	12. woah head spin

Hey guys I'm back. Of course why would I leave you guys bored crapless. I like the reviews thanks. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeeeeee. I like the feedback. But to those who want me to change some parts well I aint changing jack, not for the purpose to spite you, but I srsly can't be bothered. Fregen too much work man. I actually like to see Vegeta as uncharacteristically stupid sumtimes, he is a saiyan and there are only 2 major words in there vocabulary, FOOD and WAR. So yeh.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz and never will.........Dammit. If I did they would all be Uncharacteristically stupid.......jks. Ok to the story ppl.

Vegeta sat in the wide fields of grass. The trees stood higher then he could ever imagine. Rivers of sweet liquid ran down from each side of him. He looked down into the liquid. It was brown. It was....... CHOCOLATE. He looked down at the river with his eyes wide open. "W...were am i" he became full of happiness. He jumped into the river and began to swim in the chocolate. "I'm in heaven".... After a few minutes he got out and headed to the trees. He walked up to the tree and to his delight he found vines next to them, and they were filled with "GRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" he jumped on the vine and ripped off what he could. He sat munching. After another few minutes, Vegeta found himself sitting on the ground and admiring his surroundings, "AHHHHHHHH, what a wonderful life" he said looking around, suddenly he heard movement from behind him. He looked back.

"Hey little boy" the nose-less black haired man said.

Vegeta looked back in dread. He was suddenly surrounded in a flaming abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm in hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey boy wanna ride the happy train"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta woke up from his dream. He was in a bed and was shivering. He lay back steadily. Why him? Vegeta thought....then dismissed it as he heard footsteps approach him.

Bulma walked in with a damp towel in her hand. Vegeta looked on as she approached him and placed it on his forhead. It felt warm..... he felt warm.

"Why am I here?"

"Because your stupid," Bulma replied looking down at him.

"How dare you say that woman. I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are, No man in his right mind would Jump off a cliff half dead"

"Feck you woman!"

"Feck you Vegeta!"

"Don't fecken say feck to the Prince of the Saiyins!"

"Don't fecken say feck to yours fecken truelly!"

"Stop fecken swearing you fecken Woman!"

"You fecken Ass. I will fecken swear at your fecken soul as long as I Fecken breathe, so dont be a feck and tell me to feck up you fecken prince of all fecken donkey fecks, feck you!!!!"

"...................................Feck........................."

Bulma lay back on the wall with her arms crossed delighted she had one the battle. "I think your off your game Vegeta!!!" she said grinning.

He looked at her with a frown on his face. "Woman if my head didn't feel like a sack of 1 ton weights I would have killed you with my insults. Fortunately for you I am in no shape for your stupidity now."

"Oh really" said Bulma, "How can your head feel so heavy, there isn't anything in there weighing it down"

It took Vegeta long to analyse this, but when he did he got onto his feet. "HOW DARE YOU WOMAN!!!!!" he approached her with anger in his eyes. But as he did he slowly began to daze out in the pain surging from his head and he collapsed. Fortunately Bulma got a hold of him before he hit the ground.

"W....Woman" Vegeta muttered as his weak body trembled in her arms.

"Yes?" Bulma said glaring down at him with concern.

"Rub my hair"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"OK OK sheesh" Bulma said as she began combing his hair.

Vegeta closed his eyes in delite. And he calmed his muscles down. He loved the sensation.

Bulma continued to comb back his hair until she heard him purr. She giggled. 'So he liked it when I did that'.

After a few more minutes she stopped. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"WOMAN, Did I tell you to stop!!"

"U...ummmmm"

"No I didn't!!!"

"I'm sor-"

"Shut up Woman and give me a back massage,"

"Hey don't tell me to-"

"WOMAN!!!"

"Ok... ok fine," Bulma was angry at Vegeta now, "I'll give him a massage, oh ill give it to him,"

Vegeta lay on his stomach shirtless. Bulma began to work on his back. Vegeta lay forth looking forward. After five minutes through Bulma withdrew and began to massage her own hands in pain. "Well how was it Vegeta?" Bulma said, impressed with her work.

"What?" Vegeta said hoarsely. "You haven't started yet"

Bulma looked down at him in sheer anger.

"I haven't started yet!!!!!"

"Yes, I didn't feel anything yet, is something wrong"

"You felt nothing you muscled buffoon!"

"Hey don't call me a buffoon!"

"I'll show you a massage you ass hole!!!" Bulma said. She began to pound hard down on Vegeta's back. Vegeta began to yawn. She jumped onto his back and began jumping on him attempting to hurt him.

"Thats more like it" Vegeta said, a little impressed.

"OH YEH!!!!!!!!!" Bulma said furious now. She opened a capsule which exploded into a four foot mallet. She began to pound down on his back. Vegeta began to purr. This further infuriated her. She opened up another capsule revealing a machine gun. She began to shoot down on his back, and he continued to pur. She got a drill out of nowhere and stood on it attempting to drill down on his back. After five minutes of that, Bulma left his back alone and walked back towards the wall dazed and exhausted.

Vegeta got off the bed. "Well Woman, I will complement you on a job well done," He said shaking hands with her and walking towards the door.

Bulma looked at him panting, "I'm glad I did a good job" she said smiling.

Vegeta looked back at her "Yes woman, you have proven yourself heavy enough to give me a good massage"

Bulma became infuriated. And she ran at him. "How dare you!!!!" she tackled him onto the ground.

"Ow fregen hell Woman I'm injured and you still hurt me!"

"Vegeta you woos, get over it!" she said atop him. He began to laugh in confidence as she smiled steadily atop him.

As he stopped laughing they looked each other deep into one another's faces. Bulma smiled deeply as Vegeta developed a lost face. He didn't know what to do. Bulma descended her face towards his slowly. She looked deep into his eyes as their lips almost began to meet. Suddenly Vegeta pushed her away.

"No Woman!"

"why not?"

He was lost of words but he didn't feel right. "I don't......... know". He raised himself up and walked out of the room. She lay there rejected once again.

"hmmmmmmm" she was on the floor spread out and craving him. She needed him. But he rejected her... and she knew why.

"Why did I ever call Yamcha in, goddamit!!!" she knew Vegeta was sad. "hhhhhhhhhhhhhh". She stood up. She needed Vegeta and she had to do something to make him love her again.... if he ever did.

"Pffffft him... a loving man" she voiced sarcastically... but she had to do something to make him happy so he can trust her once again.... but what.....

Meanwhile in Kami house.....

"OH hehehehe!!!!!!" screamed a horny Roshi as he glared across yet another exercise video. " keep movin those legs Girl hehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!".

Suddenly Yamcha came in. "Oh God Master Roshi.... Bulma broke up with...... Holy crap thats flexible!!!!!!!!!!!" he Yelled racing up next to him.

Back to capsule corpe...

Vegeta entered his room. It was a long time since he had seen it.... let alone sit on his bed. He felt the smooth sheets on his bed. And he immediately lay down and drifted into a nap.

Bulma was in the living room as she sat down on the sofa and flicked through the channels on TV. She went through various shows, Especially parental advice programs however she found them quite unusual. She watched the host talk.

"You have to be very strict with the children so they listen to what you as a mother require" the lady said, "for instance" a scenario was shown with the lady and a young girl.

" Mummmmm I want a cookie" the Girl weeped.

"Honey come for alittle sweetie"

"Yes mummy" the Girl sweetly approached her mum.

"OK you little prick... how many bloody times do I have to tell you that you get no cookie you stupid useless welch!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Cry you godforsaken child cryyy!!!!"

Bulma looked stunned. ' What is TV coming to these days, they either impress horny old men or egotistic heartless individuals'. She knew no parent except most likely Vegeta would treat children in the same way as this lady.

Back to Kami house....

Piccolo stepped into the open house, "Hey guys have you seen Gohaaaaaaaa..... OH GOD IS THAT HER LEG!!!!" He raced next to Yamcha and keenly watched on.

Back to capsule corpe...

Vegeta woke up from his slumber apparently awake. "Time to train" he steadily quoted to himself. He launched himself from his bed and went to his closet were he took a calender out. He looked at it steadily, his dark eyes quivering. He traced the days until he reached that of the following Tuesday. "hhhhhhhhhhh" he breathed " Another Birthday....... alone........ Just how I like it"

He threw the calender onto his bed and changed into his training shorts. "he wanted silence now... and only silence"

He stepped downstairs ignoring Bulma who sneaked passed him and into his room....

Kami fregen house....

"This is da shit" Piccolo said happily as he lay back.

Everyone looked at him. After the show finished the viewers had lost the trance it apparently held on them. They were stunned that piccolo was there and didn't realize until now.

"..... Piccolo _you_ watched this" Yamcha said perplexed.

"Well yeah bro there was a moment in their where she put her feet on her shoulders... I mean woah guys I wouldn't mind... you know.... wink wink."

They all looked perplexed.

"Ummmm Piccolo....." Roshi said.

"Yeh cuz sup"

"You don't have a penis do you?...."

Piccolo sat there mouth wide open for a split minute, "............ F*ck you!!!" he said and went out and flew for the horizon.

"Ok guyz hehehehehe time for another video!!!!" Roshi yelled stupidly and the rest complied with 1_ IQ_ laughs.

Capsulcorpe...

Bulma searched through Vegeta's belongings in a hopeful attempt to find something that might link to Vegeta's happiness. She spotted a calender on his bed. She picked it up.

She spotted the circled Tuesday." OMG!!!" she said. She had never remembered Vegeta's Birthday. He was so silent. She never thought him as one to represent such a day. "Vege's bday, hahahahaha".

Suddenly she clicked. She knew what to do... "I'm gonna make this Vegeta's best Birthday ever!!!!"

Vegeta approached the machine he called home. The lights inside were open for some reason though. He opened the sliding door and what he saw horrified him. Bulma's parents lay next to each other in a spa. His mother in a skimpy bikini and her father in underwear. Bunny looked up at him. "Hey, honey care to join us????"

"Oh GOD!!!!" he yelled and ran in circles covering his eyes, "My eyes my eyes I think I've gone blind!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he ran for his life and up to his room were he saw Bulma just outside his room.

"WOMAN.... what happened to the gravitron!!!!!"

Oh....... hehe..... my dad turned it into an indoor spa because we thought you weren't coming back"

Vegeta stood dumbfounded....

"DAMN YOU WOMAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as she giggled.

…...........................................................................................................................

Sorry guys for the wait. Respect to all my reveiwers and to the best. And well yeh here it is... ive decided to make it longer anyway. Keep the kind reveiws cummin guys. But yeh. I was listenin to bone thugs when I was ritin this so bear wif me. REVIEWWWWWWW.


	13. Burnt hollow

THANX 4 REVIEWS

**disclaimer: Yeah yeah I'm a nobody bah. Dun own dbz.**

The orb shone brightly under the distant moon as Vegeta continued to compose and concentrate. Since the GR was made a spa, and took time to build, and he didn't really need to train as much since he had reached the super saiyan pinnacle he worked on what he lacked most.... and that was composure. Since his arrival to earth he had lacked concentration. He needed to focus.

It took great mind concentration to focus and keep the orb still in his hands. He looked down at it intensively. He was going for two hours, three and and was about to break his previous record and hit the four hour mark. He was so close. Sweat beads formed from his face the mental pressure was sapping his kai. He considered taking lessons from Piccolo on this aspect. He was able to lift pyramids by only using brain neurons. No he couldn't let himself ponder he had to remain focused, composed. He was getting the hang of it. Just a little more....

"Hey Vegeta" came the unexpected familiar voice. The orb shot into the air... not before skidding across the Prince's face.

"AHHHHHH, Goddamit!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled clutching his face. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bulma ran and slid in next to him. "Oh crap Vegeta, are you alright, I'm such an Idiot!!!"

Vegeta held back his anger " FFFFFFfffffffff, EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii, Oooooooooooh god !!"

Bulma attempted to remove his hands. She wanted to examine the burns. She should have known better than to disturb him. He batted her hands away.

"Look Woman, just leave it be ok. I want some peace and quiet ok, it..... will.... eh..... recover I guess."

"Vegeta your face is maroon and your skin has gushing cuts all over, what do you mean recover."

"Don't worry Woman, I'll.....I'll.... never mind"

"You'll What Vegeta?"

"I'll...... I'll use my saliva bloody hell"

Bulma stared at him for a few seconds and then broke into a frenzy of laughter. He regretted saying anything. He knew the reaction before the conversation even started.

"OMG, wheres the popcorn I have to see this. Vegeta is going to attempt to lick his face bahahahahaha" she giggled confidently, as he scowled. "Your gonna need a whole lot of saliva to cure that bud, and I don't care if your's has an enzyme enhancing drug!"

Vegeta was furious now. "Thats it woman! I told you so many times to leave me be. But did you... No! Every time you come near me I am destined to fatality, are you a grim reaper or something!"

"OH YEAH! Please explain that to me."

"OK! Well when you were around, I crippled my leg, got poisoned, almost starved to death at a stupid cooking show, almost got blown up in the gravitron, almost died of bordom at a stupid party, burned my face, was left for dead half paralysed on the floor of your grounds, if embarrassment could kill then I would have died five times over, almost broke my skull from a 200 foot drop to the floor.... ON MY HEAD!!! Yep life couldn't be more swell" he chanted glaring darts at her.

She folded her arms and raised her head "HMPH" she growled and walked off.

"Yes walk away its better for me", he chanted, "Ow my face!!"

She walked into the grounds. he had won yet again.... and he was going to get it tomorrow, after this short nap, maybe she could muster up some comebacks in her sleep. He was good... but no one was good enough to hold her down that long.

Bulma woke to the feirse drumming on her bedroom door. She woke suddenly. It was just after 1 am. She opened the door sleepily. And there stood the worst case of an infected wound she had ever seen.

"Woman... I think its infected" the literally purple faced Vegeta said.

Bulma gasped at the terrible shape Vegeta's head was now. "Ok Vegeta calm down"

Vegeta began to daze a little until he fell onto the ground. He was on the edge of conciousness.

Vegeta lay his eyes closing very slowly till he saw nothing and felt nothing. He could feel him self cough up a liquid substance he thought was blood, but he couldn't taste as well he blanked out.

Meanwhile somewhere in Switzerland.

Piccolo sat focusing on the object infront of him. It was a goat. "Well goat, I guess your the only group I, a so called 'Green, asexual, distant, stupid' Namek can belong to"

"Mmmmeeeeeeh"

" I mean I hardely express my feelings to anyone other than Gohan, like you know its da 2pac way"

"Mmmmmeeeeeh"

"Look, I know I'm a loser, but come on, its like you've got a life, all you do is eat grass and say..."

"Mmmmeeeeeh"

"see there you go again making that noise, your not the only unusual one here though. I spit out eggs"

"Mmmmmeeeeeh"

"Don't laugh at me, imbecile, all I'm trying to do is make friends and express my feelings, why do you mock me so"

"Mmmmeeeeeh"

"Well, F*ck you too, your no friend, all you do is insult, you bully."

"Mmmmeeeeeh"

"Screw you I aint takin no apology this time, you've drawn the last line" Piccolo Stood up and took to the air.

He flew straight ahead anger in his eyes, he continued to fly onwards until he heard distant rumbling of mountains. He looked that way. 'I hear people training' he thought. He decided to check it out.

Back to Vegeta...

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, to see a blue haired angel staring him back.

"Hey tough guy" she whispered.

He just looked deep into her eyes.

"A...Am I in Heaven." he stated stupidly.

"What!" Bulma said bewildered.

Vegeta just realised what he said out loud, and desperately attempted to cover it up.

"I...I mean Hi I'm Steven" he smacked himself at his dumb reply.

She knew what he said and she began to blush like a tomato.

He dismissed the statement very quickly.

"So woman you finally came to the rescue," he said coughing slightly.

"Yes", Bulma said happy he was happy.

"You know you've just further added a line to my death complaints"

"Yeh, Well Mr, not only did I almost kill you for each of those cases but I was there to save you in the end."

" I'd call it lucky,"

"What can I say, lady luck" she replied giving him a wink and thumbs up.

"What kind of lucky charm are you anyway, the only signs of luck you've given me were death omens." Vegeta Laughed hard through the oxygen maskwhich was straped on his mouth and nose. The funny thing was Bulma laughed with him. Vegeta had made fun of her.... and she missed that.

The doctor walked in. Well Miss Briefs, sorry for disturbing your conversation, but the patient has recovered miraculously and will be out in no time.

Bulma turned to Vegeta a tear of happiness sipping down her face. The wound was actually infected for being out in the open for so long and he had lost quite a lot of blood. Any later and Bulma feared he may have died.

Bulma lay her head on the side of his bed and slowly began to purr. He saw this and suddenly felt awkward.

"aaaah Woman... mind your head" no answer " Woman...."

She had closed her eyes now and a smile had etched across her face.

"Woman..... Really annoying blue haired wench..." no answer "Aaaah stuff this I can't be bothered" he said, laying his head back and relaxing his nerves.

She loved him. He had to know that. And there was nothing, he, Yamcha or a green, asexual, stupid, hip Namek could do about it. ( Piccolo: Hey!!!)

They both drifted into a pleasurable sleep.

Meanwhile back to ehm somewhere in Switzerland...

Piccolo flew fast. He heard commotion and he was bored crapless. He'd been talking to a goat for two days straight and he wanted some action. He wanted to have fun as you could plainly put it.

He approached the commotion as he realised that there were two beings standing still concentrating on what appeared to be a mountain.

"Ok Chiotzu watch this" Tein said focusing on the mountain in front of him. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" he yelled raising both his hands and holding them in position. He continued to focus his energy to great extents. Clouds began to develop atop him as he continued his extreme power uptake. His ki then rocketed as he continued to scream pumping even more ki and motivation into his body. "Haaaaaaaa, he yelled, a white aura brightly lighting his body as his monsterous ki continued to Jump and sky rocket . He focused on the mountain extending his muscular packed hands and releasing all the ki he could muster. As the ki released from the tip of his hands in immense force it hit the mountain. He screamed as the powerful attack made contact, and smoke and rubble filled the sky. Tein panted heavily as the smoke subsided. Chiotzu looked on in amazement.... then puzzlement... then utter lostness.

"Uhhhhhhh Tein what happened?" Chiotzu commented stupidly.

"The mountain man"

"Its still standing"

"No Chiotzu, look at the top of the mountain"

Chiotzu looked up at the mountain were his puzzled face turned into exitement

"Ohhhhhh there you blew up the top eighth of the mountain. Thats wicked Tein"

"I know... I think I'm ready for Goku now..."

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh"Chiotzu looked at him thinking 'what a dumbass'.

"Excuse me" Piccolo said having finally arrived.

Tein turned still panting heavily. "Piccolo, what are you doing here. As you can see I'm in heavy training here."

"Well, Tein I'm wondering if I can join you?"

Tein looked up, straining his exhausted body. "Well." he panted, "If you can prove yourself strong enough."

"Ok then"

"Well, if you can destroy at least half this mountain than I'll let you join."

Chiotzu ran up to Tein. "Don't you think lets too much Tein." he stated puzzled.

"Yes," Tein said. "I just want to see him try."

Piccolo raised a finger and shot the mountain into oblivion.

Both looked at Piccolo, the hole in the earth's crust and then at each other.

"O...Ok Piccolo you can train with us," Tein said eyes out of there sockets now.

Back to Vegeta and Bulma...

Vegeta was still asleep when the blue haired woman woke and motioned to leave.

"So Bulma" said the black haired tall Saiyan by the door.

"G... Goku" Wat ya doin here?"

"Nothin much, Just wondering."

"Oh" she blushed as she remembered that she had been sleeping on Vegeta's bed, "Boat what"

"Well mainly about Vegeta, Bulma"

"Oh so your here to tell me to stay away from him right?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, I was wondering when the wedding will be?"

Bulma opened her mouth wide. "W...wedding!!"

"Yeah so when is it"

"Goku are you crazy. Vegeta could here you. And what gave you the idea that we were... ah …. together"

"Well its quite simple.... see when a MAAAAAAAN loves a WOMAAAAAN-"

"Goku I swear I will hang you" Bulma said through clenched teeth and a tomato face.

"I'd say" Said the centre of attention, Vegeta, as he walked passed them both, "I told him the same thing but did he listen, no, its like talking to a brick wall.... but a brick wall is more interesting,"

"Umm Vegeta where are you going. Your still recovering and your in a hospital." Bulma said looking at him walk out the door.

"So" Vegeta said stepping out. "Servant women!!!!" Apparently Vegeta was looking for a nurse.

"Yes honey" Said one coming up in front of him.

"I order you to deliver my meal this instant. I am famished. Hurry, before I kill you all"

"Ok, sure honey, want anything else."

"No you have proved worthy for now. Now quick before I get angry."

"Ok sure, You should have some rest you look tired"

"GO!!!"

The nurse rushed for the food.

Bulma stared at the spoiled prince. "Vegeta I think shes right when she tells you to get some rest."

"I take no orders from servant Women"

"Vegeta get into BED NOW!!!!!!!"

Vegeta grumbled lowly as he went back into bed, fully aware of Goku's laughter. He didn't want any commotion to occur. Not right before lunch.

"Man, you two are made for each other" Goku laughed.

Bulma ran at him furiously. But he disappeared instantly.

"Instant transmition" Vegeta said crossing his arms in bed.

Bulma sat on the chair next to the bed. She looked contently at Vegeta. He noticed this.

"Woman stop stripping me with your eyes and tell me what your harpy brain wants."

"Well Vegeta, I was wondering."

"Why does everybody wonder these days,"

"Well, Why don't you get a job."

"Ha?"

"Well you don't need to train that hard as you've reached your pinnacle. So yeah. Why not get a temporary Job."

"Me, the prince of all Saiyans get a job. Bahhahahaha, woman you never fail to amuse me with your stupidity."

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Oh Yeh why not. With a Job you can get money to spend on what you want."

"Why would I want money?"

"Grapes"

"Deal"

"Ok tomorrow we will arrange an interveiw."

"Are you sure I will be able to receive my fair amounts of grapes with this Job"

"One hundred percent"

"Ok I'll go then" Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma nodded.

The nurse came in with a whole cart of food. Vegeta looked at it stunned. The cart was then followed by a second. Vegeta continued his wide eyed experience.

"Servant Women!!!"

"Yes?" the nurse said.

"You could feed a rat the food you've given me" Vegeta said, "Woman, when will I be getting out of this place."

"Sorry Vegeta, your staying for the rest of the day"

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!!!!" he yelled, the walls almost collapsing on each other.


	14. the makevelian and the tradesman

Hey. Back. Anyways good on the reviews. There about to reach 50. woohoo. Well thats awesome. Keep them coming.

_**Disclaimer: don't own dbz.**_

Vegeta sat on the couch face in hands, apparently bored out of his wits. Bulma sat next to him reading a magazine.

"What are you reading woman?" Vegeta said yawning, "And when can I get my grapes."

"When Its our turn." Bulma said for the fifth hundredth time. Suddenly she heard the secretary come in, "Speak of the devil." she said putting down the magazine.

"She's able to see you know" the secretary exclaimed showing the duo in.

The employer sat at her desk apparently jolting down something, until she heard footsteps.

"Why hello" she said raising her head abruptly, "How are you to......day..."

apparently she was in a trance now. She was staring at Vegeta... drooling. Bulma saw this. Why did everyone have to see Vegeta's pecks before his scowl.

"Why sit down she said to both an irritated Bulma and an uncomfortable Vegeta.

There was silence in the room.

"EHM!!!" Bulma said loudly. The Employer abruptly turned to her a cheery smile on her face.

"Ok then Miss or shall I say Mrs Briefs" she said staring darts at Bulma.

Bulma Blushed and Vegeta raised his head in annoyance. "I assure you its Miss Briefs," He said.

Bulma Laughed, he cursed and the employer smirked.

"Well lets start the interview," She said, "so why does a handsome man like you want to be a door to door salesman."

Vegeta turned to Bulma abruptly "A...A WHATTTTTT. What have you gotten me into woman!!!!"

"Well Vegeta," Bulma said, "Your going to have to do this Job to get grapes"

Vegeta turned around abruptly,"A door to door salesman!!!!!!!!" he clenched his teeth. "DAMN YOU WOM-"

"Vegeta!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"Don't say that"

"Why?"

"Because then the chapter will end!"

"GODDAMIT!!!!!"

"EHM. Well finally lets start." the employer stated growing bored now. "So why have you chosen to be a door to door salesman?"

"Because I wan't grapes." Vegeta exclaimed crossing his arms.

The Employer looked at him puzzled."OOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAYYYY" she replied, "Do you have a passion in socialising?"

Bulma almost fell off her chair in laughter. And Vegeta looked at her again in an appalled nature.

"Woman!!"

"Yes" Both replied.

"I mean Woman number 2"

"Yes" replied the employer

"I do not need to socialise" He said abruptly. "All I want is grapes."

The employer sweat dropped. "O....Okay and one last question Mr Vegeta."

"Yes"

"Well did you have any previous occupation. And do you have a criminal record."

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!!!" everyone froze at his speech. "I was locked up in 500 different cells in 238 different countries. I've pillaged millions of planets. Lay ruin to thousands and sold over 500000 to a warrior overlord who also kept me in a cell for half my life."

Bulma and the Employer looked at him stunned. "O...Okay Mr Vegeta if you could wait outside ill give you your results shortly. Miss Briefs could I talk to you shortly..."

"Sure" Bulma said watching Vegeta exit the room.

"Okay Miss Briefs, listen."

"Sure" Bulma said again

"He failed badly"

"Oh I'll tell him then"

"No, No. Normally he would fail but I may....... ehm......... reconsider it."

"Go on"

Meanwhile somewhere in Switzerland...

"Okay Piccolo. This is our first day of training you understand," Tien said stretching alittle. "To train with me you have to learn a few skills"

"Ok then" Piccolo said walking up to Tien. "Lets get started".

Tein took his place in front of the closest mountain. And began to raise his power level in the same stance he pulled off yesterday.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" he screamed, enveloping his body in ki and after about five minutes of ki increase he released the force on the mountain being able to destroy a quarter of it.

"See..." Tien panted heavily. He fell on all fours. "See the (pant) incredible (pant) energy rise I had there."

"Yes........Yesssssssssss" Piccolo remarked "T....That attack was remarkable. Y....you're almost as strong as........."

"Yes I know I am it's so obvious"

"........My old dog Poodles!!!! Unbelievable"

"GODDAMIT" Tein yelled frustrated. "Well lets see you do it"

"Can't I just blast the damn thing" Piccolo remarked.

"No, No you have to make it look badass."

"What"

"Make it look badass so the chicks dig it."

"What chicks"

"Well since were rejects we like to try to imagine nearby goats as hot woman. And we use that as motivation,"

"I can see why you were rejected"

"What"

"nothing"

"Ok proceed with your training..... the badass way!"

"Ok Ok then "

Piccolo raised his hands and aimed at the mountain. "HAAAAAAAAA" he yelled increasing his kia abruptly. His ki continued to tower as the earth shattered under his feat.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he released the ki in immense fashion.

Rubble then raised to the heavens and back down again, the earth rumbled violently and Tein and Chiotzu collapsed violently.

The rubble cleared. And piccolo looked forward, But was stunned. The mountain stood tall unaffected.

Tein and Chiotzu looked up but there mouths fell open abruptly. "Oh my God!!"

Piccolo then looked around, "Crap I missed" He said. All mountains around the mountain still standing, were all gone. All 8 of them. Suddenly the middle mountain began to crack and then it also shattered into oblivion.

"HA........ha......" Tein looked on confused and utterly perplexed. Chiotzu also was in a trance.

Piccolo looked back smiling. "So did the chicks dig it"

Tein looked at him teary eyed, "Dude you killed them all!"

"Holy crap"

"O...Ok Piccolo, I think you shouldn't train with us your way too strong" Tien said trembling.

"B...but why????"

"Look, Piccolo you destroyed a mountain range!"

Piccolo looked at them steadily as they also rejected him.

He slowly took to the air and flew off. "Solitude it is" He said picking up his pace.

Back to Vegeta:

"WHAT, tell her to touch her own breasts!!!!" Vegeta exclaimed blushing harshly.

"Cummon Vegeta, seriously she just wants a small touch. I mean your pecks are unimaginably ripped. Let alone your whole body." Bulma replied sweating.

"Woman, absolutely not. No ones touching my body."

"AWWWW come on Veggie,"

"Woman if you don't shut up I will lose my sanity ok,"

"Fine I'll tell her"

After a minute or so Bulma came out. "Ok she said you can have the job if you let her feel your biceps, and thats all"

"No! By God, is she retarded!"

"Come on one touch seriously Vegeta, for the Grapes."

"Why can't you just get me grapes?"

"Your getting a job Vegeta!!!"

"Ok fine!!!" he stated rolling up his sleeve. "One touch, ok"

Bulma winked and gave him a thumbs up. He returned it with a scowl.

Back in Switzerland...

Piccolo continued to fly straight ahead. He had been rejected by the rejects.

"Eh, damn I'm so lonely, I wish ma homie 2pac was alive. I mean he's the only one that I can interact with," he continued to fly forward.... suddenly he heard a voice.

"Piccolo..........piccolo!!!!!!!"

"Wh...Who's that", Piccolo landed suddenly and looked around abruptly.

"Behind ya!"

Piccolo looked behind him and his eyes, and mouth flew open. Was it him???

"yo ma homie Piccolo"

"Holy crap , 2pac"

"Yes it's me 2pac"

"I...it's a pleasure.... OMG OMG 2pac" Piccolo screamed, "I'm such a fan.....2PAC!!!!!!!!"

"Cut the crap homie" 2pac said, silencing Piccolo, "I heard you in a shit hole."

"Yeh, I've been rejected" Piccolo lowered his head ashamed.

"For what homie"

"For being too week.... asexual..... too strong...."

"Yo homie you no man, you Namek"

"Yeh I think they're being racist to me"

"I'll teach ya da method of friendship"

Piccolo looked up, "Really....... ok then teach me."

"Ok do you know anyone who likes you as a friend"

"Well theres Gohan..... I guess"

"Well go to him then...."

"But he's got work almost everyday"

"Piccolo ma homie... you gotta go get him and train with him.... I mean how hard could it be"

Piccolo sweat droped picturing chichi turning him into mash... then again she was nothing."O...Ok" Piccolo replied. Piccolo walked away from 2pac. But then he turned around to look at 2pac again.

"O...One more thing"

"Sup homie" 2pac replyed.

"Are you real"

"No I'm not. I'm a figment of your retarded imagination."

"I see" Piccolo replied turning around once again... but suddenly he heard another voice call his name simultaneously.

Piccolo looked around... so did 2pac. They found standing there.....

"Holy shit homie its Biggie Smalls." Piccolo yelled looking at the man.

"Yes its me Biggie Sm........ Oh god no its 2pac.... what you wan't dog?" Biggie said looking at 2pac.

"Your mum" 2pac said drawing a gun. "Go find your own schizophrenic Namek"

"You die" Biggie pulled a gun, and both men shot each other.

Piccolo stood there in surprise. Both were on the floor with numerous blood wounds. Biggie had died but 2pac was still barely alive.

Piccolo approached 2pac and raised his upper body. 2Pac looked at him through semi shut eyes.

"Homie.... you gotta find dis Gohan man....friendship is dear... don't lose it" 2pac then died.

Piccolo let him go and began to wail. "NOOOOOOOOOO 2pac.......... I will seak out Gohan... thank you for showing me the way" Piccolo paused for a moment "....... wait a minute this is all a figment of my imagination......... man I'm a retard."

Back to the salesmen headquarters....

"BOSS..... BOSS!!!!!!!!!" the secretary ran in.

"What is it!?" the boss answered looking up annoyed.

"O....Our products are being sold abnormally quickly!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Were making thousands every 5 minutes!!!"

"JESUS!!!!!!!!! which door to door salesman is responsible!!!!!"

The secretary looked into the Boss' eyes, "Vegeta.... the Prince of all Sayains"

A knock was heard on the door.

"I'll answer it" said Mr smith blissfully to his wife. He opened the door, revealing a muscular tanned man with fiery black hair. "Good after noon," Smith said smiling widely.

"Hello human. Would you like to buy a portable fridge for 200 dollars" Vegeta said lowering his face.

"Oh.... well sorry I'm not that interested... so I'll have to say no... bye friend." Smith went to close the door not expecting a hand to come flying for his neck holding him up strangling him.

"NEVER SAY NO TO THE PRINCE!!!!!!!!" Vegeta applied a little more pressure, "Apparently you don't understand your place in this matter!"

Smith's wife walked into the door way.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! What are you doing!!!" she said running forward. Vegeta raised his hand abruptly.

"Don't move wench" he formed a power ball on his hand. "Buy the product and I'll spare you and your weakling,"

She reached for her purse. Vegeta grinned at the newest sale he made.

It was getting dark now and Vegeta had finished his round and headed to the headquarters. He entered the doors and flew to the boss' office.

"Woman I wan't my grapes"

"VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!!!" the boss came out of nowhere, "You are unreal.... You get 10000 dollars for just today" the boss extended a check to him.

Vegeta stared at the check. "What is this Woman!!!!" the Boss looked at him in confusion "20000?"

"NO!!!!! Grapesssssss NOW!!!!!!!"

"Oh you can buy those from the local store,"

"Goddammit... keep the paper...Me want grapes.... NOW!!!!!!!"

"OK OK we'll have the grapes for you tomorrow!"

"They better be delivered to capsule corp by tomorrow morning!!" he said retreating and flying off.

He approached capsule corp. It was night already. He opened the door and went in. The lights were out and it was dark. He couldn't see anything. He walked forward. "Woman!!! come here now!!! I quit that stupid joooo-" Vegeta tripped over a chair he didn't see. A thud was heard and the lights went on.... there stood the whole gang behind a happy birthday Vegeta banner.

Everybody stared at him sweat dropping.

"Happy...... eh ….. birthday" Goku said rubbing his head.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked straight at the blue haired woman scowling.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!!!!!" he yelled, the whole gang clenching there ears vigorously.

…................................................................................

REVEIWWWWWWWWW.


	15. Inner Feelingzzzzz

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO back. Anyway... last chapter.... I guess. Wanna reach da big 50. anyway thnks for your mad reviews.... Appreciated.... on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Dbz.

…..............................................................

Vegeta looked up his face a tad red.

"WOMAN.... Whats going on!!?"

Bulma looked at him wide eyed. And holding her laughter. "Vegeta it's your birthday!!!"

"What?!" he looked at her confused and infuriated. "How did you know!?"

"Your calender"

"My what!"

"Well I saw it on your calender" She said afraid he may blow at this instant.

Vegeta began to fume in a great rage. "How DARE you!!!!"

"I'm sorry" Bulma said sheepishly.

Vegeta didn't know how to feel. The kindness was hurting him. The whole gang was watching him.

"How dare you-" he was cut off by Bunny who came in grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

"Dear, stop being a spoil sport and come have some cake." Bunny said cheerfully pulling Vegeta towards the kitchen. Vegeta, slump backed,obeyed.

As he exited Goku turned to Bulma with a confused face. "Temper temper" he said looking at everyone else. "I don't know about you all but I'm going to get some cake!"

Everyone looked at Goku as he left and then began to talk in the living room.

"So that was unexpected ay Bulma?" Yamcha said sitting on the closest couch.

"No, I actually expected a roof less house" She said sitting on the opposite couch.

There was a moment of silence.

"So its over?" He said finally.

"Sorry," Bulma said looking at him.

"We're over, right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you seem very fond in Vegeta,"

"Yamcha... I know you're sleeping with another woman now. Don't give me bull crap. It IS over!"

"Sheesh .. ok calm down"

"YAMCHA-"

Suddenly Piccolo came out of nowhere. "People stop this beefing... Piccolo is in da house"

Both looked back at him surprised.

He looked at them, then at the house. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT, what a crazy house"

He walked towards the two. "Yo people where's Gohan"

Yamcha looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Piccolo... PLEASE we're talking here."

Piccolo looked down at him. 'Now to put Tupac's teachings into action'. He lifted Yamcha by his shirt.

"Hey pretty boy, dun ignore me or ill hit ya up ya worthless piece of crap ." Piccolo breathed, Yamcha looked forward stunned. Piccolo spit to his left and looked at Yamcha again. "You better shut the f*ck up, before you get smacked the f*ck up, got that ass whole... Now tell me were is ma homie Gohan."

"He's not here, he's at home doing homework." Yamcha said now really confused.

"Ok, I'm going... next time I catch ya playin I kill ya." Piccolo said turning around and flying away towards Goku's house.

Yamcha looked forward very confused. He also realised that everyone in the room was wide eyed at what just happened. Suddenly the scene was interrupted by a shout from the kitchen...

"VEGETA!!!!!!!, you finished the whole cake." Yelled Goku in dismay.

"Yes I did Kakarot.... sucked in" Vegeta said. Everyone was in the room now.

Goku looked at him, angry. "WHY!" Goku clenched his teeth hard together.

"Because I was hungry idiot"

Goku began to steam until Bulma interrupted them instantly. "BOYS! I have enough cake to go around, there's more in the fridge".

At that Goku and Vegeta raced to the fridge and they began to dig through it like wolves.

The party hadn't begun yet, however almost all the food had gone. Vegeta wiped his mouth and lay his head back as he relaxed his stomach. He had eaten a lot... a bit too much. He stood up and headed for the living room. It was time for a little nap in front of the TV. He walked steadily into the room and to his horror he found that everyone was still present. Everyone began to watch him. He ignored them and headed for the coach, were he sat and reached for the remote. He turned the TV to the cooking channel. He lay back on the coach ignoring the world.... including the ranting woman in front of him.

"VEGETA!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!" Bulma yelled puffing now.

Vegeta to all his ability ignored her, her rants however were too loud. Vegeta looked at her deeply. Suddenly he got up and headed for the window. Bulma looked at him confused.

"Were you goin!" She yelled.

"Away from your mindless babble." Vegeta said flying through the open window.

Bulma became red in the face as flares began to develop.

She looked back at the gang slowly and spoke calmly. "Does... anyone know were he went..."

"Maybe you should leave him alone for a bit Bulma," Goku said.

"DO YOU KNOW WER HE-"

"The mountains, the mountains!!!" Goku said covering his ears.

"Thank you" Bulma said turning around and heading for her plane.

The whole gang just sat looking at each other, this was going to be a long day...

Vegeta sat on the mountain looking forward... sweet solitude.... Just how he liked it. He really didn't know how to react to the party that the Woman had given him. He was never given such in his life anyway. The only thing he knew now was that he needed time for himself.... sweet, quiet...."Oh God" he heard a plane land behind him.

She had come. Why did she constantly annoy him.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"DAMN IT"

"NO, LISTEN!"

"Grrrrrrrr"

"VEGETA, I try to be so nice to you and all you do is return it with shit!!!."

'Thats it', Vegeta had the last straw.

"NO!!"

Bulma looked up suddenly, a tad confused.

"S...Sorry?"

"NO!! You listen Woman! I've had enough of this! YOU don't understand what I want."

Bulma looked up at him perplexed.

"You don't understand me... No one does."

Bulma was all ears now.

"My whole life I was tormented when I was needed and thrown like a rag doll when I wasn't. You on the other hand... spoiled and given what ever you desired. Do you think I need to be like that... do you think I want this sympathy. All I ever wanted was myself, the bare minimum of leisure. Do you think I want all these weaklings around me!! I don't care for these people because they don't care for me. But... But when one cares for me... I... I don't know what to think. I'll say this to you... I can't think anymore. I don't know. And that is what drives me away!"

There was a moment of silence.

"V...Vegeta..." Bulma said looking at him deeply.

"What!"

"I don't get it"

Vegeta fell on his head muttering 'absolute fool' under her breath.

"But Vegeta... I don't think I'll ever understand."

Vegeta sat down and turned away from her. She walked and sat down next to him.

"I understand one thing though." Bulma said gently laying back on the ground next to him.

"Wow you do" he said suddenly grinning.

"Well, your not really fond of birthdays, when was the last time you had one."

"When I worked for Freaza at the age of 5."

"Really, did Freaza give you birthdays.?"

"Yes.... he did," Vegeta began to look irritated as he thought back to the time.

"Really! what was it like?"

"The only presents I received were birthday punches.... and once Freiza tried to pin a donkey tail to my ass."

"BAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing vile woman!!"

After a few minutes of laughing Bulma stopped then cleared her throat. "Vegeta listen. I'm here for you. I know I cant be your father... or mother in that case but I'm here."

"Woman. I don't think you should stay with me. I'm all trouble and I can never be one of you people."

"Vegeta. I don't care! All I care about is you."

"Hhhhhhhh..." Vegeta lay back and closed his eyes. "Woman I will not allow you to be drawn towards me."

Suddenly he felt her head on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Woman..."

"Vegeta... I will always love you, no matter what." Vegeta shut his eyes again. What was he to do. He couldn't move her, he wouldn't. He was able to kill people in grand masses, innocent and bad, but he couldn't even hurt her. He knew he was only kidding himself to think that they had no attraction for one another. However could he, the Prince of Saiyans have an attraction to a mere human... He felt extra mass mount on top of him. He looked to find that Bulma climbed onto his still body. She then bent down instantly lip locking him. The next thing to happen was however out of his control.

5 seconds earlier...

Bulma climbed onto Vegeta. Passion grew in her. She bent down and kissed him

"MMMMMMMMM!" Vegeta yelled through her lips.

Suddenly she heard a huge RIP, and felt something hard hit the lower region of her stomach, throwing her off him. She landed on the floor hard. Immediately she scrambled to her feet and stared at Vegeta who was turned around trying to hide something.

"Vegeta, what just happened?" Bulma said trying to see what Vegeta was trying to hide.

"Woman go on ahead to the other weaklings I'll be their in a little while."

"B... But Vegeta"

"GO!"

"Ok... sheesh" she headed for the plane and flew off.

Vegeta looked down at his ripped pants shaking his head, his face as red as a tomato. He had to control that part of him quickly. He relaxed alittle.

He, Vegeta had now a life of leisure. He didn't want to change it, but at the same time he hated being around the people who weakened him. He knew that the Woman weakened him... but he couldn't quit her. He knew that now. Not because it was out of his power to do so, but because if he did he would become even weaker... emotionally, and that would dent him dearly. He knew he adored her, Because he felt passionately for her, 'and I adore her physically too' he thought looking down at his torn pants and slowly fading erection. He looked towards the sky and then the slowly fading personal jet.

He knew she was right for him. He wanted her and she wanted him. He LOVED her...

_**Years pass till a few days before the Cell games.**_

Vegeta took off his shirt as he stared at his future child, his modern day child and the rest of the gang. Bulma then walked up to him. "Vegeta..."

"Listen!" he said firmly with the same scowl as always. "I couldn't care less for this world and its inhabitants. All I'm interested in is demolishing Cell. He has mocked me for the last time!"

Bulma looked up at him."Ok then I'll follow you down to the Gravitron with some spare training clothes. She gave him a quick wink and a smile. He returned it with a smirk.

Vegeta was throwing punches in the GR when Bulma came scrambling down towards the door. Vegeta turned off the GR and opened the door. Bulma walked in dropped the clothes and ran towards him wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He deepened it with his own passion. But something felt wrong.

Bulma on the other hand began to tug at his pants when she realised that Vegeta had ended the contact.

"Whats wrong Vege"

"Woman, where are the grapes!"

Bulma thought for a while then looked at him sweat dropping down her face violently.

"I forgot to get some this morning," She said slapping her forehead. "But can't we have fun without grapes?"

Vegeta looked at her deeply his face almost about to pop. He clenched his teeth violently.

"DAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUUUU WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

_**FIN**_

Ok well I've finished this fic. In the future I will make more fics. I'm thinkin of a sequel of this one. It wud be set after the cell saga, It would be mainly about trunks of the future and Vegeta and the relationship between father and son... and the importance of Vegeta in his family's life. There may even be other fics. But for now I'm glad to have fin this one... till next time.


End file.
